Naruto: Maelstrom Unleashed
by kankuro236
Summary: After a beating at the age of 5, Naruto is removed from the village and dropped in a forest. While in the forest Naruto meets six powerful beings who agree to train him so that he will be able to defend himself. Naruto travels the world gaining strength so that he can protect himself and become the strongest shinobi in the world. Harem
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story. It is an idea that I have gotten stuck in my head. Now Naruto is probably going to be very powerful in this story, simply because I feel like overpowering. The story is going to be Naruto X Harem and have already a couple people in mind but you can suggest some people. This will have elements from Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars, and Marvel in this. So read and enjoy!**

It was October 10th in Konohagakure and everything seemed peaceful as the village celebrated the defeat of the Kyuubi by the Yondaime Hokage five years previously. Unfortunately for a small blonde haired boy who had just turned 5 himself, it was not peaceful as he ran down alleys with terror in his blue eyes. Now one would normally wonder why a young boy was not enjoying the festival, but was instead running terrified through the streets. The reason for that was the mob of drunken shinobi and civilians that currently chased with things ranging from kunai to empty sake bottles. The small boy, whose name was Naruto Uzumaki, was running as fast as he could, though he knew it was pointless. There were shinobi in the mob and whenever there were shinobi he would get caught and the beating would be much worse.

Naruto turned to look behind him to see how much distance there was between him and the mob, as a result he didn't see the hole in the road that caused him to fall. As Naruto hit the ground he heard the cheers of the mob as they caught up to him and he resigned himself to receiving yet another beating just for simply existing. At least he thought that was they beat him, seeing as the Old Man never told him a straight answer.

The mob converged on the young blonde like a pack of wild dogs as they all tried to get a land a hit on the boy. Assorted knives, shuriken, bottles, pitchforks, feet, fists, sticks, rocks, and whatever else they could get their hands on were used on the poor blonde. All throughout the assault they shouted things such as, "For the Yondaime!" "Die Demon!" "You will pay for killing my family!" "This is for my wife/son/daughter/father/mother!". The boy though just laid there and took the punishment with dead eyes and not making a sound as he knew that screaming would just encourage the mob and asking "Why?" only made the mob angrier.

Finally, mercifully for the young blonde the mob backed off to see the results of their work after what seemed like hours of punishment to the boy, yet truthfully it had only been 20 minutes. Many of the members of the crowd gave cheers and laughed when they saw what their efforts had wrought. The blonde was bleeding for numerous slashes all over his body, both his eyes were closed and swollen shut, his right arm and left leg both seemed to be broken and he didn't look like he was breathing.

Two shinobi, identified by the green chunin vests as well as the Hitai-ates that they both wore, stepped forward from the gathered crowd. Both of these two lost their parents during the Kyuubi attack 5 years prior. "Finally we have killed the demon that has plagued our village for the last 5 years! Acting as if he did nothing wrong, manipulating the Hokage to his side! But no more shall this beast infect our magnificent village!" One of the two Chunin spoke to the mob, gaining cheers and laughter as they rejoiced in what they had done.

"We will take it out of the village and leave its corpse far away so that the demon's taint does not spread in the village any longer!" The other chunin said, getting more cheers from the crowd. The chunin who spoke first picked up Naruto and put him over his shoulder, none too gently. The two chunin rushed towards the gates where it was insured that they would be able to get out as the Elders along with the Civilian Council had gotten the two gatekeepers out of the way through bribes.

The two chunin ran for over 30 minutes until the one with Naruto on his shoulder spoke, "This is far enough. Even if he awakes the little brat will never be able to make it back to Konoha, and if we are lucky than he might even get eaten by something." The other chunin nodded in agreement as the two stopped in the dark forest that they were traveling through by running in the trees. "Just drop him, what does it matter if the brat hits some branches." The chunin said to his companion. His companion nodded as he took Naruto off his shoulder and tossed him carelessly, both watching as the boy crashed into branch after branch as he fell to the hard ground below.

The two chunin smirked to themselves as they both thought that they had done a great thing for the village and gotten their revenge for their parents. The two left the 5 year old on the ground as they ran back to the village, intent on spreading the news of their 'victory' and how the demon brat would never plague them again. Oh how wrong they were.

On the ground of the forest, Naruto laid unconscious and battered, unaware of the red energy that spread around his body healing him from his near death state. In his mind though was a different story.

Naruto awoke with a groan of pain as he sat up. He immediately noticed that he wasn't in a hospital, simply because there was no white and he was not in a crappy bed. Actually he seemed to be in the sewer that ran through Konoha, "Well fuck those assholes threw me in a sewer. That's new." Now one might wonder where a 5 year old picked up that kind of language. It's simple really, when you are hated and live in a crappy, run-down apartment you tend to pick up some things. "Might as well try to get out of here."

Naruto wondered the sewer as he searched for the exit, though he was becoming rather irritated on that front seeing as it seemed like there was not exit. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE EXIT!" Naruto yelled in frustration. After a moment Naruto heard what sounded like talking and decided that his best option was to go to the voices to see if it was near an exit.

As he slowly moved towards the voices he stopped as he heard the voices from right around the corner from his location. He hid behind the corner and tried to slowly look around the corner to see who was speaking, he was shocked when a deep male voice spoke out, "You can come out from around the corner, we know you are there." Naruto froze in his tracks, if they knew that he was here then he had no chance to try to escape. He decided that his best option was to go into the room and hope that there would be a chance to escape in there.

He slowly and cautiously moved into the room and was shocked at what he saw. The room itself was fairly large, he figured that it was the same size as the Hokage Tower. Covering about half of the room was a set of bars that went from one side of the room to the other and in the middle was a small piece of paper, Naruto couldn't tell what it was from where he was standing though. In front of the bars was a group of five people that he couldn't make out from where he stood.

Suddenly, Naruto's inspection of the room was halted as the same voice from earlier called to him, "Come over here boy." Naruto though didn't move from where he stood as he was still unsure if he could trust the people in the room. As if sensing his indecision a female voice called out to him in a kind tone, "It's ok little one, we won't hurt you." Naruto didn't know why, but the voice just sounded like he should trust it.

He moved toward the group with a sense of caution and stopped about 3 feet in front of the group. The group was made up of 5 people, three men and two women. The first man stood at around 6'3 and was wearing an all black robe with metal armor on the chest and metal bracers over his wrists. The second man was shorter than the first and was about 5'11, he had spiky grey hair that fell to his shoulders. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He had blue eyes that were close to the same color of Naruto's, he had tape wrapped around one arm and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a yellow and white sleeveless vest unzipped over it. He was also wearing baggy blue pants with a black belt hanging loosely on his waist, and also black and white sneakers.

The third man was 5'8 and had spiky black hair as well as strange black eyes with a red design in them. He looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties. He was wearing red armor that looked similar to the armor that Naruto had seen in pictures of the Shodaime Hokage. He had a slightly arrogant air about him. The woman closest to him made Naruto blush slightly. She was 5'6 and had brown hair and hazel eyes, and she had a perfect hourglass figure and her bust was around mid-C cup. She looked to be about 17 years old. She was wearing a skin tight dark blue pants and a skin tight long sleeve shirt that was yellow down the middle and dark blue on both sides. She also wore a red belt with a black 'X' in a circle in the center. She had on yellow gloves and boots as well.

The last woman also made Naruto blush slightly. She was 5'7 and had red hair and green eyes, and just like the other woman she too had an hourglass figure and her breast were around mid-C cups. She seemed to be around the same age as the other woman. She was wearing a short sleeve green shirt that had some yellow on it that cut off slightly below her bust. She was also wearing a green and yellow skirt that cut off at her thighs and she had a yellow belt. She was also wearing green armbands with yellow at the end. Around her neck was a necklace that had the same symbol on it as the other woman had on her belt.

"Hello Naruto-kun." The red haired woman said to him and Naruto was instantly on the defensive. He didn't know how she knew his name and he still wasn't sure if he could trust any of these people. The brown haired teen saw him tense and said soothingly, "Relax Naruto-kun, we mean you no harm."

Naruto was unsure if she spoke the truth, but he decided that it wouldn't hurt to trust her on this. He decided that he needed to know who he was talking to before he could do anything, "You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You all know my name, yet I don't know any of your names." The redhead seemed to smile at his response, "You are right, you don't know our names. I will start my name is Rachel Summers, also known as Marvel Girl."

The brown haired girl went next, "Hi, my name is Kitty Pryde, but I am also known as Shadowcat." The three men all looked at each other, as if having a contest to decide who would introduce themselves first. Finally, the grey haired man sighed and introduced himself, "My name is Riku, it is a pleasure to meet you." The black haired man gave a smirk before he introduced himself as well, "My name is Madara Uchiha, the strongest Uchiha in history." FInally the man in the mask introduced himself, "My name is Revan."

Naruto was happy that he now had a name to the faces...and mask. "So what are you all doing in this sewer? Do you know where the exit is?" The three men gave a slight laugh at Naruto's question while Kitty giggled, but it was Rachel who answered the question, "This isn't a sewer Naruto, this is your mind as it looks due to the way that you have grown up." Naruto started to cry anime tears at her answer, "My mind is a sewer. Just great if anyone knew then they would call me a pervert, my mind is in the gutter literally." This caused all five of the gathered group to laugh at his statement.

Naruto stopped crying and started to glare at the group, which only caused them to laugh at him even more. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head, "If this is my mind then what are you all doing here?" This caused them to stop laughing and give him a serious look, and it was Riku who answered, "We are here because we are all somehow distantly related to you through a seriously complex family line that we can't even begin to explain. So just don't worry about that part. The reason we are in your mind is to train you."

Naruto was stunned at the answer. Not only were these people related to him, but they were also going to train him. It was like the best thing that had ever happened to him. "You are really going to train me? All five of you?"

Madara gave a smirk, "No not all five of us," Naruto frowned at what he said before Madara continued, "All SIX of us are going to train you." This caused Naruto some major confusion, he may not be the smartest person in the world, not by a longshot, but he knew that there was only five people there, he could count. "There are only five of you, not six. I can count you know." Naruto said to Madara, talking slowly as if Madara was stupid and couldn't understand. Riku smirked at Naruto's answer, while Rachel and Kitty both snickered. On the other hand Madara had a slightly stunned on his face.

Kitty gained control of herself and answered, "You are right Naruto, there are only five of us, however there is another person who you have yet to meet, and this person has waited a very long time to meet you." Now Naruto was very curious he couldn't think of any people that would actually want to meet him, but at the same time he never thought that he had a family or that there was anyone who would want to train him, "Who is it then?"

This time it was Revan who answered, speaking for the first time since introducing himself, "She is on her way her now." Naruto was curious on how Revan knew that the person was on their way. He was also slightly shocked that a person would want to meet him. It had only been a minute before Naruto felt the ground shake as something seemed to approach the bars. Then he saw something that shocked him.

Standing on the other side of the bars was a giant fox with nine tails. Naruto instantly knew what it was. How could he not when the village celebrated its defeat by the Yondaime every year. This was the Kyūbi no Kitsune, The Nine-tailed Fox Demon. The fox walked straight to the bars and looked straight down at Naruto, Naruto though was not easily cowed and stared straight up at the fox with no fear in his eyes. On the inside was a different story as Naruto was freaking out. The fox was supposed to be dead, yet here it was inside his mind. What the hell was going on here?

All of the sudden the fox broke the silence, "I am so sorry for what has happened to you!" Out of all the things that would happen Naruto was not expecting that one. "What do you mean you are sorry? I thought that the Yondaime killed you, so how are you here in my mind?" Naruto asked confused at the fox's behavior. "I will answer but first let me change so we can have this conversation face to face." The fox told Naruto, who was still confused on what the fox meant by change, but nodded his head anyway.

His was shocked as the fox's form shrunk and turned into a beautiful woman. She had red hair, stood around 5'8 and had a perfect hourglass figure with mid-D cup breasts. She was wearing a form fitting red kimono that had an orange cloth wrapped around her stomach*. Naruto blush went full blown at the sight of the woman. "Ah that's better now then, where were we?" She asked.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he could barely believe that the beautiful woman before him was really the fox. "Yes Naruto I am Kyuubi, however my name in this form is Kohime." Naruto just stared at the now named Kohime, though he absentmindedly noticed that the other five didn't seem surprised at the fact that the Kohime had a human form.

Naruto remembered what he was wondering since Kohime had first spoken, "You were going to explain why you are sorry and why are you are in my mind when you are said to be dead." He felt slightly bad for the blunt way he asked as he noticed that Kohime seemed to sadden at his question.

"Well I will answer the second question before I answer your first question. You see I, as a Biju, am nearly impossible to kill, because I am basically a mass of pure chakra. So the Yondaime would not have been able to kill me, instead of killing me the only way to defeat a tailed beast is to seal them away. As the strongest of the Biju I am not able to be sealed into a teapot like the Ichibi, the one tail. Instead I have to be sealed into a human, and at that a baby because their chakra coils are not fully developed. You were chosen to be my container and the Yondaime sealed me into you on the day of your birth. As for your first question, the reason that I apologized is because of the destruction that was caused during my attack it seems that the villagers have taken their anger, sadness and hatred out on you in the hope that it would affect me. Though I have been using my chakra to heal whatever injuries you suffered at their hands." Kohime answered Naruto's question, at the end there was anger and sadness in her voice when she explained why she was so sorry.

Now her and the other five all waited anxiously for Naruto's response to her confession. Due to the hatred that Naruto was treated with thus far in his life they were unsure of how he would react to being told that the reason for all the pain and hatred that he had faced in his life was standing right in front of him. On Naruto's side of things he was confused as to how he felt. His idol was the reason that he was hated and Kohime seemed to be genuinely sorry based on what she had said. Not only did she seem sorry for her actions, but she had also been healing him all these years and helping him. He was also confused on why Jiji had never told him the truth of why he had been hated. All the times that he had asked why he was hated and he all he was told was that he should forgive them and that he would gain their respect someday. He decided his response to Kohime would be based on what her answer to his next question was, "Why did you attack the village?"

Kohime paused for a second before she answered, "I was pulled out of my previous host and controlled by a man who wore a orange spiral mask and called himself Madara. He used his Sharingan and forced me to attack the village." Madara seemed to snarl at the person who had used his name. Naruto listened to what she had said and chose his response, "Then you have nothing to be sorry for. You have been healing me and helping me for all these years and you really seem sorry for what you have caused. If it's anyone's fault then it's the Yondaime and the fake Madara."

This seemed to startle all six of the people standing in front of him, well he couldn't tell if Revan was surprised because of the mask. The others he could tell were slightly stunned because of their expressions. Riku had his mouth open slightly, Madara had a raised eyebrow, Kitty had her mouth open and her eyes were wide, Rachel's eyes were widened as well, but it was Kohime's expression that Naruto found the funniest. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in shock, then she seemed to snap out of her shock and glomped him saying, "Thank you!" multiple times.

Naruto's head was squished into Kohime's breasts had he was slowly turning blue while waving his hands, as he couldn't breathe. Riku and Madara both had one thought running through their heads, 'That lucky little bastard.'' Rachel and Kitty were both chuckling at Naruto while Revan just continued to stand their with his arms crossed over his chest. Finally Kohime seemed to realize that she was suffocating Naruto and let him go with a slight blush on her face, Naruto fell backwards and laid down gasping for air.

"But," Naruto began causing them all to look at him, "I will get the man who did this and I will end him. He is the cause of all my pain and he forced you to attack. It's not your fault for my pain, it's that man's, the Yondaime, and the ignorant villagers and shinobi that live in Konoha." This caused all six to stare at him, seeing the determination in his eyes and they nodded. "Well then it is a good thing that you are going to receive training from us six." Riku said with a smile.

Naruto nodded, "I want to become strong enough to not be hurt anymore and to be able to defeat the spiral masked man. I will go through whatever it takes to do that." This caused the women to smile at him, while the Revan stood there, his expression unreadable due to the mask, Riku gave a smirk to Naruto, and Madara gave a slight laugh. "We have ten years before the Konoha academy graduates and in that time you will be trained by us to be one of the strongest shinobi in the world. You will then return to the village in ten years and make those ignorant people regret what they had done to you. Rest well kid, because tomorrow your tort...I mean training begins." Revan told Naruto. Naruto felt a shiver run down his back at what Revan had just said and he was slightly worried about was to come for him, but he shoved it down as he was determined to go through the training so that he would be able to achieve his goals.

Naruto gave a nod before he waved goodbye as he faded from his mind. "That child will be able to change the world someday." Revan said after Naruto had disappeared getting nods from the other five. "Yes and the only question is how he changes it." Madara said, getting more nods. Kohime though had her own thoughts, 'Yes he will change the world, but it is going to be for the better.'

Outside of his mind Naruto laid on the ground his body protected from the wild animals by the chakra and killer intent that Kohime was sending out. At the same time, Kohime's chakra was healing the latest injuries that he had been bestowed upon him by the villagers. It would be ten years before he would step foot into Konoha again and when he did, the ignorant masses would regret how they had treated him during his childhood.

* * *

**Konoha**

In the village the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sighed as he sat in in the council room listening to the council going over mundane things that were of absolutely no importance. He had been unable to see his surrogate grandson, Naruto, today because of the council and the festival. First, he had to make sure that security during the festival was maintained so that another village would not attempt to infiltrate the village. Then after he had done that he had hoped he would be able to see Naruto, but instead his old teammates and Danzo, the Elders, along with the civilian council had told him that he needed to come to this meeting.

As the meeting was coming to a close, the people in the room were alerted by the raucous cheers that had suddenly started. This caused confusion amongst the clan heads and the Hokage because they had believed that the festival should have been coming to a close, while the Elders and civilians all were inwardly smirking as they believed that they knew why the villagers and shinobi had started to cheer.

The doors to the room burst open as two chunin ran into the room with megawatt grins on their faces as the sound of cheering grew louder. "The demon is dead! He no longer taints our peaceful village!" One of the chunin announced to the room. This caused split reactions in the room. The clan heads seemed shocked at what the chunin had just said and were saddened if what they had heard was correct. The civilians and the Elders on the other hand were smirking, grinning and cheering as they believed that their plans had succeeded and that they were rid of the Kyuubi Brat once and for all.

Then all noise in the room stopped as a massive amount of Killing Intent flooded in the room. They looked for the source and were slightly shocked to see the Hokage glaring at the civilians and the Elders with rage in his eyes. "ANBU kill those chunin." The Sandaime commanded in a harsh tone. The two chunin sputtered in shock as they were confused as to what was going on, they had been told to kill the Demon, why were they being punished? All thoughts going through their heads ended when a sword went through their backs into their hearts ending their lives.

The people in the room were shocked at the response of the Hokage, who simply said, "Now who is going to explain what those two were talking about?" All the civilians started to sweat and became scared at the Killing Intent of the Professor as it was now focused all on them along with the Hokage's glare. The Elders also started to get worried, but it was Danzo who answered, "I do not know what they meant, but it seems like the jinchūriki has been killed. This wouldn't have happened if you had just given to him."

Sarutobi glared at Danzo for what he had said but his old rival gave no indication that he was lying. "All of you get out!" Sarutobi commanded, causing the civilians to flee out of the room, while the Elders and clan heads moved at a slower pace but they still wanted to get out of there and not face the wrath of the Sandaime.

The Hokage left the room and went to his office so that he could see what was going on outside. As he looked out the window to see how the village was reacting to the news, what he saw disgusted him. Villagers and some of the lower ranked shinobi were all celebrating like the news that Naruto was dead was the best news that they had ever heard. People were laughing, dancing and drinking as they rejoiced over the news. It was moments like these that made Sarutobi wonder why he bothered to protect this village sometimes.

He sensed a presence behind him and turned to see a dog masked ANBU with spiky grey hair kneeling on the floor behind him. He nodded his head and the ANBU stood up and removed his mask allowing Sarutobi to see the red eyes that he had. "Is it true that Sensei's son is dead?" The grey haired ANBU asked. Hiruzen paused before answering, "Yes Kakashi, unfortunately it seems that the villagers had gotten some shinobi involved tonight and they killed Naruto. The two chunin have been executed though."

Kakashi just stood there seemingly in shock before he replaced his mask and said in a monotone voice, "Thank you Sandaime-sama for telling me." After that he used a Shunshin to leave in a swirl of leaves. The Sandaime sighed as he looked at the spot where Kakashi had been before he turned back to look out the window at the celebrating people, noticing that the civilian council and joined in on the celebration. _'I am sorry Minato. This village and I have failed you and disrespected your last wishes.'_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! So yeah Naruto is going to be trained by some pretty awesome people. He will be gone for ten years before returning to become a genin. As for the harem you can suggest people like I said above but I do have people in mind. Only thing is that there will be nobody from Konoha in the harem, so unless you can give a reason then they won't be in. Don't even suggest Hinata or Sakura because they will be ignored completely. Also there will be a poll on my page for the summons that he will have. Also my other two stories are not abandoned. But Harry and Draco's Kanto Adventure is now on hiatus. Harry Seto Kaiba, the Next King of Games is not but updates for it will be slow due to writer's block. That's all folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And welcome back! Yes Chapter 2 came rather quick. Don't expect updates to come as quickly. This is because I had this already written to be typed. Anyway since I didn't do this last time. I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, or Marvel. Hope you all enjoy this! Read on!**

* * *

It had been eight years since Naruto's training had begun. During this time he had learned everything he could from his teachers. The first year of training was with Madara. During this time he learned that he had unlocked his Sharingan during one of the beatings that he had suffered. The first thing he had learned during his training was the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Madara had told him the secret of the Shadow Clones, how the memories of the clones went back to the original. Both Naruto and Madara were shocked at the amount of Shadow Clones that Naruto could truly make, he made 1,000 clones on his very first try. Madara though was happy with the amount of training opportunities this allowed him.

Madara had the clones split into groups to go over different things; 200 of the clones worked on chakra control, 200 worked on Taijutsu, 200 worked on Fuinjutsu, 200 worked on Kenjutsu, and the final 200 worked on Ninjutsu. It came as a surprise to everyone that Naruto had an affinity for all of the elements, Lightning, Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth.. So the 200 clones that worked on Ninjutsu split into five groups of four with each group using a different element.

Madara had told him that with enough training that he would be able to use sub-elements. While his clones trained in those categories, Naruto trained with Madara in order to master his Sharingan. At the end of his training with Madara, Naruto had a fully matured Sharingan with all three tomoes. In order to train the Sharingan, Madara had the clones dispel at the end of each day and then proceeded to spar with Naruto. Needless to say, Naruto always got his ass kicked,, but as time went on he became able to last longer each time. At the end of the year, Naruto was able to last an hour with Madara before he was overwhelmed.

The second year of his training was with Kitty. He learned that she had the ability to turn intangible at will. He only used 100 Shadow Clones during this training, and found that turning intangible was not that hard for him to master. In fact, most of the training was Kitty helping him learn to do it in the middle of a fight and how to do it subconsciously. She also had him go on small missions using his power in order to retrieve different objects. Most of the missions Kitty had him due involved stealing from corrupt government officials or helping the poor.

The third year of his training was done with Riku. Riku trained him in hand-to-hand combat as well as doing more work on his Kenjutsu. Riku's style of fighting was based on using fast strikes and using athleticism to overwhelm his opponents. To this end he had Naruto make 500 shadow clones and had them each pair up to spar with each other in order to have Naruto learn to use it in combat. The other thing that Riku showed Naruto was how to use the power of Darkness.

Riku though was very cautious in how he taught Naruto, due to all of the pain that Naruto had suffered growing up, as well as Kohime's naturally malice filled chakra, Naruto was more susceptible to losing himself to the darkness. Luckily, with the help of the others and Naruto's naturally strong willpower, Naruto was able to prevent the darkness from taking over and was able to control it with ease. Though there was still the possibility that if he ever felt a large amount of rage or hate, that the darkness could take over. Naruto learned how to make a barrier of darkness to protect himself, which he called Dark Barrier, he learned how to shoot Dark Energy waves from his sword, he called it Dark Blast, and a Dark Fire blast from his sword, he called it Dark Flame. Riku and the others all told him that his names sucked and were terribly unoriginal but honestly, Naruto just thought that it made it easier on him to remember.

The fourth year of his training was done with Rachel. She had him make 600 clones to practice telepathy, telekinesis, and the Phoenix Force that Naruto somehow had inside of him. With his he was able to telepathy to scan people's minds, suppress people's chakra, blast energy that could disrupt people's brain, and render himself invisible to people's senses. With his telekinesis he was able to manipulate matter on a sub-atomic level, he was able to create protective fields and fire blasts of energy. He was also able to levitate himself, allowing himself to fly, alter clothing, and even create a telekinetic sword.

Nobody was quite sure how Naruto had the Phoenix Force, though they agreed that it was probably a result of Rachel being inside of him. With the Phoenix Force, Naruto's powers increased tenfold. He was able to create Dark Holes, which he rarely did as it caused too much destruction, and he could also manipulate energy and life-forces. Most of his training was gaining control over his powers as they tended to be easy to lose control of causing pain to Naruto as well as others.

The fifth year of his training was done with Kohime. She had trained him in some Demonic Arts as well as how to control her chakra. Most of the Demonic Arts that he learned had to do with Genjutsu. He learned how to simply make eye contact, to put enemies in illusions. In controlling Kohime's chakra he had to constantly meditate in order to control the bloodlust and rage that came with the use of the chakra. At the end of the year he could use up to three tails without losing control of himself, though his max was five tails though at that state he lost all control and gave in to the bloodlust.

The sixth year of his training was done with Revan learning how to use the Light Side of the Force. At first tapping into the force required him to do lots of meditation, something that Naruto found hard to do. Revan had Naruto make 500 Shadow Clones with half of them training in meditating and the other half training in using a lightsaber. Naruto found that he preferred to use the dual lightsaber style of Jar'Kai, Form V: Djem So, Form IV: Ataru, as well as the style that his master used Form VII: Juyo.

Jar'Kai focused on using strength as well as striking speed that using two lightsabers allowed to overwhelm an opponent. Ataru was an aggressive form that used a combination of strength, power and speed. It constantly called on the force to use to its aid. Djem So focused on maintaining a defense while immediately attacking right after blocking a strike. It used the force of an opponent's strike against them, as the user seeked to dominate the duel. Juyo was the most aggressive form, it was an unpredictable and chaotic form that suited Naruto perfectly. In terms of force techniques Naruto learned how to use Force Push and Pull, Mind Trick, Healing, and Force Speed.

The seventh year of his training was still with Revan as he learned how to use the Dark Side of the Force. It was not that hard for him to control as he had experience from training with Kohime's chakra in not giving in to hate and rage. The techniques that he learned during this time were: Force Lightning, Force Choke, Drain Life, Force Scream, Force Crush, and Force Plague.

The eighth year of his training was mastering the Mangekyo Sharingan that he had unlocked during a spar against Madara. During the spar, Madara used one of the Mangekyo's main techniques, the Tsukuyomi genjutsu. While in the genjutsu, Madara forced Naruto to watch as he killed Riku, Revan, Kohime, Rachel, and Kitty. The trauma caused Naruto's Mangekyo to awaken. His Mangekyo had a red background and a black X inside of a circle, like the X-man symbol.

In training his Mangekyo they found that Naruto was very proficient in using the black flames of Amaterasu, as well as Susanoo. His Susanoo was a crimson color and wore a plate armor breastplate as well pants that looked like Mandalorian armor. On its head the figure had fox ears and wore a mask that looked like Revan's. It had a sword in its right hand and a charkram in its left. He was also able to use Tsukuyomi and Kamui to an impressive degree but not as well as he could use Amaterasu and Susanoo. Also due to Kohime being inside of him and healing him, his eyesight did not deteriorate as quickly as a normal shinobi with the Mangekyo would.

After those eight years of training, Naruto's teachers had him start to go out and travel around doing missions and collecting low ranked bounties in order to gain real life experience. So Naruto started to hunt missing nins that were low B-rank and under. While doing missions black shinobi pants, black combat boots, an orange belt with the black X-Man symbol in the middle that hung loosely on his waist, for a top he wore a long sleeve black top that had orange on the sleeves*. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves that had the kanji for light and dark on the back of each. His weapons included two lightsabers that Revan had instructed him to build as well and he wore on his waist, as well as two chakrams that he keep sealed on his gloves. No one was quite sure how Naruto's lightsabers manifested outside of his mind but they weren't going to argue with it either.

He quickly gained a reputation for never failing a mission and whenever he did complete a mission, such as destroying a bandit camp, he would always leave a path of destruction. His most notable bounty was a mid-B rank missing ninja by the name of Mattaku Chusein. Mattaku was a missing-nin from Getsugakure, and had been a Jounin in the village. He was an effective Kenjutsu user as well as having a fire affinity.

* * *

**Flashback**

**"Heh just give it up kid, you are years too young to be able to be fighting me!" Mattaku called to Naruto who had a long cut across his back from where Mattaku had struck him with his sword as Naruto was trying to free the slaves that he had found.**

**Naruto cursed under his breathe. This was supposed to be a simple mission to wipe out a bandit camp, yet here was a B-ranked missing-nin. He had been told that there was no ninjas leading the bandits, that they were unskilled and unorganized, yet everything he seen had completely disproved that theory. This left two things, one that he had been tricked as to the difficulty of the mission in order to lower the cost, or two that he had been lied to about the mission and set-up in the hopes that he would be killed. Neither was a very attractive prospect to him at the moment.**

**He knew who this man was, he had seen the face in the bingo books. The man had brown hair that laid flat on his head and fell to the back of his neck, with the hair being kept out of his eyes by the black hitai-ate with a slash going through the crescent moon that decorated it. Strangely colored yellow eyes were the only thing that was visible on his face as the rest was covered by a black cloth. For clothes he wore dark blue shinobi pants as well as black sandals. He had black tape from his hands to just below his elbows and was not wearing a shirt. In his right hand he held a katana that had blood dripping off the end.**

**This was Mattaku Chusein, he was known for being a prominent Kenjutsu user as well as being skilled in fire ninjutsu. Naruto was worried about fighting the man as he knew he was stronger, when he was at full strength. But destroying the camp and taken a fairly decent amount of chakra and he wasn't sure how he would be able to fight with the cut across his back that was dripping blood. 'Hey Kohime how long until that cut is fully healed?' Naruto asked one of his teachers mentally.**

**'Unfortunately, it will take about five minutes Naruto-kun.' Kohime answered somewhat apologetically. Naruto gave a mental sigh before he decided he might as well try to finish this quickly, he knew that it was his fault that he got injured, minor as it may be, because he let his guard down. That was a mistake he was not going to make again.**

**So with that Naruto activated his 3 tomoed Sharingan and stared at Mattaku waiting for him to make the first move. "So a Uchiha aye? I thought that you all were wiped out by that Itachi kid. Oh well, I guess this is my lucky day!" Mattaku said as he saw the Sharingan before he quickly charged with his sword ready to strike at Naruto.**

**Naruto read the attack with the Sharingan and quickly used a Force Push to knock the missing-nin backwards. Mattaku felt himself be lifted off the ground and throw back to where he had started his charge. Hitting the ground with an "umph!" he quickly got up, glared at Naruto and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"**

**To Mattaku's ire, Naruto did not answer and instead he simply stared at the man who grew more and more enraged as he glared at Naruto's casual form. Mattaku quickly went through handsigns for a jutsu before calling out his attack, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" With that a large fireball flew towards Naruto who simply stood in the same position. Mattaku watched with a smirk as it crashed into Naruto's location and the blonde shinobi didn't move.**

**"Hah take that ya masked bastard! I killed your sorry ass!" Mattaku taunted as smoked filled the destroyed bandit camp. When the smoke cleared, Mattaku's triumphant smirked turned to confusion as there was no burnt body lying where Naruto had been. "Where the hell is the body?" Mattaku asked out loud.**

**That was all he thought as he felt a burning pain go through his back and come out his chest, looking down he saw a glowing violet blade. Turning around he came face to face with the opponent that he thought he had just killed. "Right here." Naruto answered as he extinguished his lightsaber and watched the body of his opponent fall to the ground. Not waiting a second he activated his lightsaber again and in a flash of violet light cut off the head of the missing-nin. He picked up the head and sealed it away, as he felt his back finish healing thanks to Kohime.**

**He started to leave the camp, intent on getting his money before a thought popped into his head, 'I need more training.'**

**End Flashback**

* * *

After that incident, as he had been turning in the bounty he was questioned as to who he was. Knowing that giving his real name would only cause trouble, he gave an alias that would become known throughout the shinobi world, Darth Maelstrom.

Another thing that came out of his fight with Mattaku was that Naruto upped his training by a large amount. He now wore weights when he trained in order to increase his physical abilities. Besides that he now sparred with his mentors whenever he could. After eight months of sparring he could finally beat all of them at max power when it was one-on-one, though each fight was very close. Of course after he had defeated all of them, they had decided to start teaming together to face him, resulting in Naruto getting his ass kicked. Naruto just decided that they were all sore losers.

Another important event had happened when it was the ninth year that Naruto had been out of the village.

* * *

**Flashback**

**He had just finished turning in a bounty on a high B-rank missing-nin and was relaxing in an inn that had open rooms in some small village that he didn't know the name of, when Kohime spoke to him, 'Naruto-kun we need you to come inside your mind and talk to you.'**

**Naruto gave a mental nod and sat down on the bed before he closed his eyes to meditate. After a minute or two he opened his eyes to see that he was in front of a large house that sat in the middle of a forest. After training with Rachel, Naruto had learned that he was able to change his mindscape, so he immediately changed it from the sewer it had been to the house that stood before him. The house was a decent size and it comfortably fit all six of his mind's inhabitants.**

**It had a large kitchen, a sitting room that was filled with two couches, three leather chairs, and a table in the center. It also had six bedrooms and one master bedroom, that was Naruto's for when he passed house also had three bathrooms. Currently all of his mind's inhabitants were in the sitting room, with Madara, Riku, and Revan sitting in the leather chairs facing the couch, Rachel and Kohime were sitting on the couch,while Kitty was sitting on the floor in front of the couch.**

**"So hey what did you all need me for?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room. Instead of answering Kohime patted the spot between her and Rachel on the couch. Naruto raised a confused eyebrow, but obeyed anyway and sat down between the two. Rachel and Kohime both moved closer to him so that he was touching both of them, while Kitty moved and leaned her back against his legs.**

**Riku was the first to speak, "We called you here today because we need to tell you something that you have been wondering about your entire life." Naruto thought about what that could be. He used to wonder why he was hated but he had learned that when he had meet Kohime, so the only thing that he was still curious about was...,"My parents?" Naruto breathed stunned that he was now going to discover his heritage.**

**Revan nodded, "Yes Naruto we are going to tell you about your parents. We are going to tell you about your mother first and Kohime is going to take over that part. Though there is a reason we are telling you this now and that is because you have become strong enough to protect yourself from those who may attack you in order to gain revenge against your parents."**

**Naruto nodded in understanding. Before he probably would have shouted who he was to the world, telling everybody he could that he had parents and who they were. But with his training over the last nine years, he had learned the importance of keeping some things a secret. With those thoughts in mind he turned his head towards Kohime, waiting for her to speak.**

**Kohime started her story, "Well to begin with your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was originally from Uzushiokague, where she was the heiress of the Uzumaki Clan. At a young age she was sent to Konoha and was enrolled in the Academy. While there she earned her nickname of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero or Akai Chishio no Habanero. The reason she left Uzushio to go to Konoha was because she had a special chakra and was to be my new jinchūriki. At one point she was kidnapped by Kumo who wanted to use her special chakra to gain control over me. She left a trail of her red hair in order for someone to find her. It was your father, who she had originally believed was a wimp, who rescued her. She also became a widely known as a powerful kunoichi and was known for her skills in fuinjutsu. When she was giving birth to you a masked man removed me from the seal and forced me to attack Konoha. She used her remaining chakra in order to restrain me so that I would be able to be sealed. She also objected to me being sealed inside of you because she knew that your life would be lonely and filled with pain."**

**Naruto listened with an emotionless face as Kohime told him about his mother. He was happy to know that his mother hadn't abandoned him or that she had been a prostitute as the villagers had shouted at him as they ridiculed and beat him. She had been a powerful kunoichi and he hoped that she would be proud of him. Finally he spoke, "What did she look like?"**

**Kohime gave a smile, "She had crimson hair, violet eyes and fair skin. As an adult, she generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. You also get much of your personality from her. Your love for ramen, as well as strong will." Naruto nodded at what she said and was happy that he was like his mother.**

**"And my father?" Naruto asked. This caused the six to freeze. They were aware that Naruto had a dislike of the Yondaime, due to him sealing Kohime inside of him, thus contributing to his painful life. They were unsure of how he would react to learning that one of the who he thought had ruined his life was his father.**

**This time it was Madara who told the story, "Well your father is regarded as one of the strongest shinobi to ever live. He participated in the Third Shinobi War is often credited with being the deciding factor in Konoha's victory. He was considered a prodigy at a young age and graduated the academy at the age of ten. He was trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin as his apprentice. He was a calm, cool, and collected person. He was called Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō or Konoha's Yellow Flash. He was also the man who sealed Kohime into you, sacrificing his life. Though he did wish for the people to see you as a hero. He was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."**

**Naruto froze and all thoughts left his head, as he learned that the man who sealed Kohime into him, the man who he hated for sacrificing him to a life of pain and hatred was his father. He felt somewhat betrayed that his own father sacrificed his life for the village and left no one for his son. That the man cared more about the village than he did his own son. He also wanted to laugh at how naive the man was, sure he wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but did he really think that the people would forget the death and destruction that the attack had caused?**

**The others waited with baited breath, was Naruto going to accept his father or would his dislike of his father grow even more. Their answer came as Naruto spoke, "This changes nothing. That man sacrificed me for that worthless village. He is not my father in anything but blood. I hate him still and nothing is going to change that." The others sighed as they had expected him to say that. "Is that all?" Naruto asked his teachers.**

**"Not quite. You see because you are the last of your clan. You are required to revive your clan. This is known as the CRA or Clan Restoration Act. Now this allows you to have more than one wife so that you can produce more heirs to restore the clan." Madara explained to Naruto. Naruto's face turned bright red at what the Uchiha had told him. Riku on the other hand was muttering, "Lucky Bastard." under his breath, Revan just sat there with his mask on. The girls on the other hand giggled at Naruto's face before they all hugged him and whispered in his ears, "We can help you revive your clan Naruto-kun." This was too much for poor Naruto who fainted.**

**Five minutes later, Naruto woke to see the girls giggling at him, while Riku and Madara had smirks on their faces. Naruto couldn't see Revan's face but he imagined that the Grey Force User was smirking at him as well.**

**"Is that all then?" Naruto asked as he didn't think that he could handle any more surprises. As one they all nodded their heads. "Well then thank you for what you have told me. I am glad to know that one of my parents didn't abandon me. Also thanks for the heads up on the CRA." And with that statement Naruto left the sitting room, to go to the master bedroom and sleep. The six left in the sitting room all looked at each other before Kitty said in a deadpan, "Well I think that went well."**

**End Flashback**

* * *

After learning who his parents were, Naruto started to train even harder. It was partially to live up to his mother and partially to be better than his father. As a result, when he sparred with his senseis they would have team up in threes just so that they could beat him. He also started hunting high ranked missing-nin. Now he hunted up to mid-A rank shinobi and as a result his reputation increased drastically. Darth Maelstrom was now in the bingo books.

**Name: Unknown (suspected to be an Uchiha)**

**Alias: Darth Maelstrom**

**Age: Young Teens**

**Village: None**

**Rank: High A**

**Bloodline: Sharingan**

**Affinities: Known to use all 5 elements proficiently**

**Kenjutsu: High-Jounin**

**Genjutsu: Mid-Chunin**

**Taijutsu: High-Chunin**

**Ninjutsu: Mid-Jounin**

**Chakra Reserve: Low-Kage**

**Notes: Is extremely dangerous to fight alone. Never fight in Kenjutsu unless at least Mid-Jounin. Uses strange jutsu that deal with darkness. Also seems to be able to attack a person's mind. Able to use multiple jutsu without handsigns or speaking.**

**Bounty: 400,000 ryo**

Naruto was quite proud as he thought of people acknowledging his strength in the Bingo Book. Another thing that had come from the meeting he had with his inhabitants was that he had used Shadow Clones and infused them with the three girls' souls. After that he had taken all three of them on dates. He really enjoyed his time with them and always had a lot of fun on the dates. It was one of the few times that he got to act like a normal 14 year old teen. They went to movies, out to eat, and walked in parks. All three had a different personality and he just found them all fun to be around.

Kohime was usually cheerful, though she had a somewhat vicious sense of humor and she tended to be very prideful, though Naruto found that to be amusing more than anything. Kitty was a very bubbly person and tended to get very excited. She also was somewhat hyper, but she had moments where she became serious. Rachel was a level-headed and confident person who enjoyed having fun and relaxing. Naruto had also learned that she had a fierce temper when angered, something Naruto figured was because of her red hair.

At the moment he was walking to Kirigakure. He heard that there was a civil war going on there and his senseis had decided that it would be good training if he participated. They also wanted to use it to show Naruto what war was like. He had heard that the Fourth Mizukage was killing off all those with bloodlines and that a rebel force had risen up to oppose them. Seeing as he had a bloodline, Naruto had decided that it would be best if he didn't join with the people who would want to kill him, besides it was against his morals and code to simply kill someone because they were different. In a way it reminded him of his childhood.

As he traveled through Mizu no Kuni, he realized that he had no idea of how he was supposed to contact the bloodline rebels. He mentally face palmed himself for not having a better plan. He decided that his best option would be to stop somewhere and hope that he could overhear someone talking about the rebels.

He stopped in a plain small village and started to walk through until he found a place to stay. As he was walking he stopped when he noticed a young teen about his age walking down the road with people glaring at her. Deciding that he might as well see why she was ignored he walked over to a random villager and asked, "Why is that girl being glared at?"

The villager instantly stopped their glare and turned towards Naruto with a surprised expression, "Oh you must be new here. That girl has a bloodline and will bring destruction on us all when the Mizukage finds out." Naruto felt a growl rising in the back of his throat. This girl was shunned because of something that she had no control over. Forcing himself to be polite he replied, "Thank you for the information sir."

With that Naruto spun on his heel and moved away from the man quickly. 'What are you planning on doing?' Revan asked, curious as to what the boy was planning. 'I am going to get that girl to leave with me to go to the rebels.' Naruto answered back with a smirk.

As he approached the girl he noticed her tense up. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk." Naruto said to the girl in a reassuring tone of voice. The girl seemed to relax slightly but Naruto could tell that she was still on guard. "What do you want?" The girl asked in a harsh tone.

Naruto just smiled back and answered, "Like I said I just want to talk. My name is Naruto what's your's?" Now that he was closer he could tell what she looked like. The girl had fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which was kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. She also was wearing red lipstick and her outfit consisted of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which had a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Her clothes showed her developing figure off quite well, as her breasts already seemed to be a mid-B cup. For shoes she was wearing calf-length brown boots.

"My name is Guren. Why are you talking to me? Nobody else does." The girl, now known as Guren told Naruto. "Well why don't they talk to you? You seem like a nice person." Naruto answered the girl. Guren paused before answering and gave Naruto an unsure look, "They think I'm strange because I can do this." After saying that she summoned a crystal from the ground. Naruto clenched a fist, these ignorant villagers shunned the girl simply because they didn't understand her.

He noticed Guren staring at him with an anxious look on her face. He smiled at the girl and said, "Well I don't get why that was pretty awesome!" Guren's face lit up with a smile at Naruto's words. Naruto noticed that she looked rather pretty when she smiled and gained a small blush. He snapped out of it though and asked, "So Guren-chan do you have any family in the village?"

Guren blushed when she heard Naruto add the suffix to her name, but she answered with a shake of her head, "No, I don't. I never meet my parents and nobody in this village likes me. Why?" Naruto gave the girl a smile before answering, "Well I was wondering if you would like to leave this village with me tomorrow."

Guren had a stunned look on her face at what Naruto had just asked. He was offering her a chance to get out of this terrible village. This was an opportunity that she never thought that she would get. "YES! YES! Please take me out of here!" Guren begged as she hoped that he wasn't just tricking her.

"Why are you asking me if I'll take you? I wanted you to come first." Naruto replied amused as she blushed in slight embarrassment. "Come on you can stay with me for the night." Naruto said. Guren nodded and followed Naruto as he walked towards a hotel he had seen earlier. As she walked she noticed that she wasn't receiving as many glares and wondered about before she decided it wasn't important. What she didn't know was that Naruto was constantly emitting Killing Intent making everyone scared to glance at the two.

After getting checked into the hotel, the pair ordered room service to eat. Guren ordered a lot of different things, much to Naruto's amusement. While eating, they both conversed about themselves. Naruto told her stories of his travels and Guren was amazed at how strong the teen in front of her was. He was her age, yet he was already fighting high level ninjas.

On Naruto's part he learned more about Guren's personality. She was mysterious as she seemed to keep to herself. Besides that he noticed that she was rather vain and proud. It was amusing as she complimented her appearance. After the two finished eating, they continued to talk until Naruto noticed the time.

"Well crap, it's midnight." Naruto said surprised as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Guren was surprised at the time as well as the time didn't seem to have gone by that much. "We better get to sleep then." Guren stated as she laid on the her bed. Naruto nodded in agreement as he took his shirt off and laid down. Guren blushed at his shirtless body. Naruto had a perfect six pack and perfectly defined muscles.

Guren turned away from the sight and closed her eyes to sleep, before she realized that Naruto had never told her where they were going after they left here. "Hey Naruto, you never told me where we are going tomorrow." Guren told the blonde haired teen. "You're right I didn't. Well tomorrow my dear we are going to find the bloodline rebels." The blonde jinchūriki answered. Guren's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a slight gasp causing Naruto to smile, "Sleep well Guren." And with that the two stayed silent and fell into sleep.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 2 folks! Now I decided that the harem will have 14 girls and that's it. They will be listed as they are introduced. Yes Naruto has the Mangekyo Sharingan. He also has all 5 elements. OVERPOWERED for the win! For his top just imagine the sleeved shirt that Jeff Hardy wears but with orange sleeves. Don't forget to vote on the poll! Also in the next Chapter, Naruto heads to WAR!**

**Harem Members Revealed**

**1. Kohime**

**2. Rachel**

**3. Kitty**

**4. Guren **

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Chapter 3 is here. Also I thank everyone who supported this story through reviews and follows/favorites. I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story. So I'll stop talking and get on with the story.**

Jutsu_Thoughts_

* * *

Naruto and Guren awoke the next morning and quickly ate a breakfast consisting of eggs, sausage, toast, and orange juice in silence. The reason for the silence was that Guren was too excited about leaving the village to speak and Naruto...well Naruto was not a nice person to be around in the morning. After eating, Naruto asked, "Is there anything you need from where you stay?"

Guren thought for a second before she shook her head, "No all the stuff there is worthless. Plus they would all just remind me of this village." Naruto nodded his head in consent before saying, "Well then let's get out of here." Guren smiled in happiness and excitement. She was leaving the village! As the two walked out of the village, the villagers all stared at the two. They didn't know whether they should be happy that the bloodline girl was gone, thus preventing their village from being destroyed or if they should pity the boy, now he would attract the attention.

In the end they decided that they should be happy that their village wasn't going to be destroyed. Two days later Orochimaru attacked and destroyed the village, but that's not important to this story.

In had been a week since Guren and Naruto had left Guren's village, and in that time the two had started to get closer. As they traveled, Naruto had started to train Guren to be a kunoichi. He mainly had her work on chakra control, seeing as she already used chakra when she summoned her crystals, as they traveled. Every night when they set up camp, he would have her do physical activities before eating. As a result she went to sleep sore every night.

Though she was sore almost constantly, she did begin to notice some improvements that she gained from Naruto's training. Now it was easier for her to summon her crystals, she didn't get tired as easily, her speed had improved, and she felt herself gaining strength. On Naruto's part he was impressed and intrigued with Guren. She never complained at the training he put her through, in fact she seemed to enjoy it the harder it got. Her crystals though intrigued him, he assumed that they were made by having an earth affinity. But he could not figure out what the other element was.

His teachers didn't have any ideas either so he seemed to be stuck until he could get some chakra paper. So for the time being it would remain a mystery to him. Besides training the two had started to grow closer as they traveled. They had told the other more about themselves, and Naruto had even told Guren a little about his life back in Konoha. Suffice to say Guren was shocked, she couldn't understand why people would attack an innocent child like they did. Sure she was shunned in her old village, but there the people only ignored her. They never physically attacked her in anyway.

On Naruto's part he was starting to get Guren to come out of her shell that she had. He found her to be an extremely likable person, if a bit vain, and he wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't attracted to her, but for now he put those thoughts aside for the moment because they needed to focus on finding the rebels. Ah the rebels, that was a source of frustration for the blonde teen as he couldn't find a trace of them anywhere. 'I mean I understand the need for secrecy, but this is going too far.' Naruto thought to his teachers.

_'Calm down Naruto-kun. Getting frustrated about it will do nothing for you.'_ Kitty replied. Naruto gave a mental sigh before responding, _'I know, I know. It's just that while I like training Guren, I am starting to get bored. I mean I haven't had a fight with anyone since I got to Mizu no Kuni.'_

The others gave a sigh, Naruto always seemed to want to fight. It wasn't that he had a bloodlust, no it was that he always wanted to get stronger and prove himself to be stronger than his opponent. _'Relax Naruto, I mean you got your hands full helping Guren. Send out some Shadow Clones to work on some stuff and chill. Besides you could always have some...fun with Guren.'_ Riku told him in a suggestive tone.

This caused Naruto to blush, while inside his head the three girls all smacked Riku in the head, as Madara laughed his ass off, with blushes on their faces as they thought about having...fun with Naruto. Meanwhile Guren glanced over at her traveling companion/sensei to see him blushing and asked, "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Why are you blushing?"

Unfortunately this caused Naruto to blush even harder, while now Riku had joined Madara in laughing at the blonde's misfortune with even Revan joining in by chuckling. Naruto tried to stammer out an answer much to the amusement of the beings inside of his mind, as well as Guren, who started giggling at his misfortune. Suddenly Naruto's face became dead serious as he stopped walking, the blush faded from his cheeks, and he looked around alertly.

This caused Guren to stop giggling and walking as well and look around in confusion, "What is it Naruto-kun?" Naruto continued to look around before he stopped and stared at a point about ten yards behind where the two were standing. Ignoring Guren's question, Naruto called out, "You can drop the genjutsu, I know you are there."

Guren stared at Naruto in confusion, wondering who he was talking to before she gasped as at the spot where Naruto was staring a group of around five men appeared. One of them, who both Naruto and Guren assumed was the leader stepped forward and said, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man's question before answering, "That depends are you one of the Mizukage's men or are you one of the bloodline rebels?" The group instantly tensed up before the leader answered, "We serve the rebels, fighting to free Kirigakure from Yagura's tyranny." This caused Naruto to chuckle, getting the men to reach towards their weapons before they stopped as the blonde answered, "Well then I am here to join your side."

Out of all the things that the shinobis were expecting this was not one of them. "You want to join us? What are you? 13? 14? This war is no place for kids." One of the men called out. This caused Naruto's eye to start to twitch, and the six inside of his mind to feel slightly worried for the man's safety as if there was one thing that Naruto hated it was people questioning his strength.

"Well I am 14. As for my strength, well," After saying that Naruto disappeared from sight, reappearing behind the man who had questioned him, with a kunai at the man's throat and finished, "You can judge that for yourself." The five rebels were shocked, the speed that this kid displayed was crazy. Guren was also shocked, she knew that Naruto was fast, but she didn't know that he was that fast.

"Hey calm down. We'll take you to our leader and she can decide what to do with you." The leader of the rebels said hoping to diffuse the situation. Naruto nodded and removed the kunai from the man's throat, before disappearing and reappearing next to Guren again and saying, "That's all I ask for." Inside his mind, his six mentors chuckled at the rebels' misfortune with Rachel saying with a giggle,_ 'I think that you might have made some of them wet themselves Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto smirked before replying, _'Well I hope so, that would be hilarious.'_ Next to him, Guren also smirked at the surprise that was clearly visible on the mens' faces. "W-well then please follow us." The leader stuttered. Naruto gave a mocking smile before he made a gesture that said "Lead the way."

And with that the five rebels lead Guren and Naruto to what Naruto assumed was their main base. They traveled at a quick pace, which Naruto noticed with satisfaction, Guren had no trouble keeping up with. They traveled for roughly thirty-five minutes before they came to a stop outside of a large building. From what Naruto could tell it seemed to be at least twice the size of the Hokage Tower in Konoha.

"This was built near the beginning of the civil war as a place for the rebels to stay. There is a barrier surrounding the entire building, going five miles in any direction, in order to warn us off any enemies that are marching on the base. It can comfortably house all of our soldiers and also has a large rec room for people to relax after missions." The leader told them as they walked to the entrance.

The guards who let them in stared at both Guren and Naruto with mistrust in their eyes. As they walked up stairs to wear they assumed the leader was they noticed that everyone stared at them with the same mistrust in their eyes. _'These people all are watching us with mistrust, almost like they expect us to attack them. It reminds me of... well me.'_ Naruto said to his inhabitants.

_'This is what war can do to people Naruto. It changes people and makes it hard to trust anyone.'_ Revan told Naruto as he had the most experience with war._ 'You all told me that it would be bad. But now I can actually see it.'_ Naruto replied before he cut the link. Meanwhile, Guren had her own thoughts, 'These people have suffered so much. All because they have something that makes them different.'

Both Naruto and Guren snapped out of their thoughts when they realized that their group and stopped in front of a dark blue door. "In here is where our leader is. She will decide your fates." The leader of the group of rebels told Naruto and Guren who simply nodded. The man then knocked on the door and waited until they heard a female voice call out, "Enter."

The man opened the door and ushered the two in and Naruto silently gasped as he saw who he assumed was the leader. The woman was very slender and looked to be in her early to mid twenties. With ankle length auburn hair done up in a herringbone pattern at the back with a top knot tied with a dark blue band and four bangs in front of her face one of which covered her right eye. Her face was perfectly heart shaped and feminine, yet had the look of a leader who had earned the respect of her people. Her skin was a light milky color that looked soft, smooth and delicate despite the fact she was currently the leader in a war. She wore a long sleeve dark blue dress that fell just below the knees; it was closed at the front with a zipper and was kept open at the front right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms leaving slender yet strong looking shoulders and the lower part of her breasts, showing off her beautiful D sized chest. Under that was a mesh shirt that covered a little more of her arms and chest, but still left a good amount of cleavage showing. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and mesh leggings that went to her knees under that, she was wearing high heels with shin guards instead of sandals.

Next to her was a middle aged man with blue hair which was styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He also wore a striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

"Terumi-sama these two stated that they would like the rebellion." The leader of the group of rebels told the woman. The woman turned to face Naruto and Guren and said, "My name is Mei Terumi and we could use all the help that we can get. Thank you..." The woman trailed off as she didn't know their names.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Guren." Naruto told her as he reached out a hand. As she took and the two shook hands, Naruto noticed her eyes going up and down his form and grinned before asking, "Do you see anything you like?" This caused all of the men in the room to stiffen and glare at the blonde haired teen, while next to him Guren also glared, but she glared at Mei instead.

Mei ignored all of them as she smiled at Naruto and said, " You tell me and I will tell you." Naruto smiled back before answering, "Well if there ever was an angel walking the earth, then I have without a doubt found them." Guren and the girls inside of Naruto's head all glared at Mei, much to the amusement of the men inside of Naruto's head. "Naruto you are either the luckiest bastard in the world, or you have the worst luck ever." Riku said to nods from Madara and Revan.

Mei slightly blushed at Naruto's words before saying, "Well then I do see something I like." Her eyes trailed over his body one more time before her face turned serious and she said, "I will be sending you out on a mission to determine your abilities."

Naruto nodded his head before saying, "Well then I am at your disposal Mei-san. But Guren has only just started her training and I would please request that she does not do any missions until she adequately trained."

Mei nodded her head, "That is agreeable, I will have some of our shinobi train her while they are not on missions."

* * *

The small base was quiet and peaceful as Ippan Dansei patrolled the on top of the wall surrounding the base. He was an average man, who wore the standard Kiri chunin gear, he stood at an average height of 6 feet even and he had no special skills to set him apart from anybody else in the shinobi ranks. There really was nothing special about him in anyway.

Naruto using his henge limped up to the camp, disguised as a member of a team that had been sent out of the camp to patrol earlier in the day. Due to Kohime being inside of him it caused him Henge to cause him to actually transform into what he was trying to look like. Kohime said it was because she was a kitsune, who were known for shapeshifting. He had to say that it was a very useful ability for missions such as these. The best part was that it was near impossible to detect and dispel without having a dojutsu. He looked like he had wounds all over his body and was staggering as if he was exhausted. As he approached the gates he was spotted by Ippan who ran over to him and slowly helped him to get into the base.

"What happened to you?" Ippan asked as the two made their way to the base. "B-b-bloodline rebels," Naruto gasped out as he collapsed to the ground, "T-t-they attacked us as we were coming back." After saying this, Naruto bit down on the blood capsule in his mouth and coughed up blood on the ground.

The commander of the camp and walked up as Naruto was coughing up blood and looked at him suspiciously, "How are you still alive?" Naruto coughed up more of his fake blood before answering, "I was hit first, I guess that they just assumed I was dead." After saying that he fell to the ground with his eyes closed, as if he was unconscious.

"Get him to the medics! I want him healthy enough for me to get a full report tomorrow!" The commander shouted. Someone quickly grabbed the 'unconscious' Naruto by his other arm and helped Ippan drag him to the medical tent. As they dragged him away, no one noticed the small smirk on his face.

"He's in." Ao said as he watched Naruto be dragged into the camp.

"Now what do we do?" One of the men who was with them asked.

"We just wait for him to send the signal to let us in." Ao answered. The mission was pretty straightforward. They were to invade the base, get any supplies that they could out and then destroy the base. To be honest this was one of the few times that they would actually be able to invade a base and destroy it. They had done raids on enemy caravans, but they had never been able to invade a base. The Henge didn't work on Jounin, plus these bases had been designed to be near impossible to infiltrate. The walls were made so sturdy that it took Terumi-sama ten minutes with her Yoton Jutsu to simply break one down. Beyond that they were built with surveillance in mind as there were guard towers placed all around the wall, with some being built out of the wall, making it impossible to sneak up on the base for an ambush.

After learning that Naruto could truly transform into another person with his henge, their leader decided that the best move would be to see how well it worked on an actual base. If it worked well, then they would use it on more of the bases. If it didn't then they would create a new strategy. If it worked well enough they would be able to capture commanders and interrogate them to gain valuable information, not only that but they would be able to gain important supplies.

For Ao, there was another reason that he was here. He was to find out how skilled Naruto was. Depending on his skill level then they would be able to make bolder plans and hopefully end the war sooner. This caused Ao to sigh, he trusted his leader with his life, but he was not sure what Terumi-sama was thinking, making plans based solely on the abilities of this boy. Back in his day, plans were made based on the abilities of senior shinobi and entire squads of ninja, not on the abilities of some random kid who talked a big game. Though after he thought that, he could faintly make out the words, 'Ao shut up or I'll kill you.' That caused him to shudder, he was afraid of what Terumi-sama could do to him, so he decided that he should stop those thoughts right now.

"So what do we do if he doesn't succeed?" One of the shinobi with him asked. "Then we leave, there is no point in staying if it will only end with failure." Ao replied to his team with a sigh.

Naruto opened his eyes as soon as the door closed. He sat up in the bed that he had been placed into, and looked around. He was obviously in some kind of medical room, if the wounded people lying on beds were an indication. They had changed him out of his clothes and put him in standard patient wear, a white smock. He looked around making sure that none of the other patients were alive, before he dispelled his henge allowing his true form to appear. As he walked towards the door, it opened and acting on instinct he pulled a kunai from his belt and stabbed the person in the neck. He caught the person before they hit the ground and only now looked at the person he stabbed.

The person looked at him in horror as he died, for it was a male. Naruto was shocked as well as he recognized the person as a doctor due to the long white coat that he was wearing. He had thought that the person was a enemy shinobi, not a doctor. What made it even worse for Naruto was that he in his shock, as he looked into the man's eyes he had lost control of his telepathy and could hear the man's last thoughts as he died, _'W-w-what's happening? Am I dying? But my family, what will happen to them?'_ With those thoughts in mind the doctor died.

Picking the man up, Naruto walked over and set him on a bed, arranging the man so that it looked like he was sleeping. He was slightly shocked with himself, this had been his first kill in cold was made even worse by the fact that he could hear the man's lost thoughts as he died. Faintly in his head, he could hear all of his mind's inhabitants trying to talk to him, but he ignored them and closed the link. While he had killed before, it was mainly bandits and criminals that he killed, not only in self-defense but also to protect others. This was different though; he had just killed a person for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides that the person was a doctor, a person who was devoted to healing people and not hurting people.

It caused him to feel sick to his stomach and feel disgusted to himself. It was times like this where he doubted himself. He was well aware that he would probably get chewed out by his mentors for his thoughts but for now he decided that it would be best if he just numbed himself off and completed the mission. He quickly covered himself in an invisibility jutsu that he had learned and left the room.

He made sure that the door was locked from the inside before closing it. He made his way out of the medical center and hid in the shadows as he moved quickly towards the inner guard towers. He reached the closet guard tower and channeled chakra to his feet and swiftly, but silently, climbed the tower. Upon reached the top, he saw that there was only one guard. He quickly dropped onto the platform and pulled out a kunai, before he covered the man's mouth with his hand while simultaneously stabbing the man through his neck. He gently lowered the man to the ground, before making a clone to henge and replace the dead guard. "One down, four more to go." Naruto whispered to himself as he moved towards one of the other towers.

Taking the other four towers proceeded in much the same way as the first one. As he moved towards the gate he noticed that there were only two guards standing at the gate. 'Too easy.' Naruto thought to himself as he quickly made a clone. The two Narutos both pulled out a kunai and silently moved behind the guards. The original nodded to his clone and at the same time, the two stabbed the guards through the throat, while covering their mouths and lowering them to the ground. Naruto nodded to his clone once again, allowing the clone to dispel. Hiding the two bodies, Naruto noticed that there was a wench that was designed to open a close the gate, he pushed it up causing the wheels to begin to turn making the gate start to open.

Outside of the base Ao and his men waited for Naruto to open the gates so that they could proceed with the assault on the base. "Where is he?" One of Ao's men asked. Ao waited a moment before answering, "Be patient, he is inside an enemy base. He won't be able to just go through there so easily. Back in my day ninjas knew the meaning of waiting and being patient." The men listened intently through the first part of Ao's answer, but the second part caused them all to sweatdrop.

Not even 5 minutes after Ao had spoken, the gates to the base opened and Ao said, "There it is. Go!" With that the men charged the base and could see Naruto holding back at least 20 men with ease. He was a swirl of light and sound as he slayed his enemies. Ao was impressed to say the least as he observed Naruto from a distance. Naruto seemed to be his own swirl of death as he killed all of the enemy Shinobi that got anywhere close to him. He jumped and flipped over any of the men who charged at him before he cut them down.

Not long after the attack on the base started it was over. This was in thanks mainly to Naruto, he had cut down, by himself, just as many as the rest of the men had combined. "Alright now half of you gather and useful supplies while the other half of you escort any civilians and doctors out of here." Ao told the men under his command. "Hai!" The men said as one, before they all rushed off to do what they had been told to do. To help Naruto created 30 shadow clones to assist in clearing the base.

He still had his connection cut off from his mentors but he would take his punishment for that later, for now he stood next to Ao as they observed the base being cleared out. The two stood in silence as they kept track of all the of the supplies that were collected, before they sealed them in scrolls. "You did good work here." Ao told Naruto as they continued to observe the cleaning out of the camp.

"Thank you for your kind words." Naruto said diplomatically as he was still in slight shock over the doctor's last thoughts as he was killed. He had never heard a person's thoughts as they died before, he normally had better control over his telepathy then he had at that moment. The shock of killing the doctor as he walked in, had caused him to lapse in his control. Hearing the dying man's thoughts had put some things in perspective for the blonde. All of the people that he killed, did they have families as well? Was he causing children to have to grow up without parents like he did?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ao say, "You could really help us turn this war around kid." Naruto slightly sighed at that, "I only hope that I can help this war end sooner and help end the suffering of this land." Ao nodded his head in agreement before noticing that the men had finished clearing out the camp, "All right men, let's clear out. Someone use a Katon jutsu to burn this place down."

Naruto cut in, "No, I'll get rid of it." Ao turned to look at Naruto for a moment before he nodded, "Just destroy this place."

Naruto nodded in reply, "You might want to get a good distance away." Ao turned to his men and said, "You heard the man, get back!" Naruto waited until the rebels were about 500 feet away before he used his telekinesis to fly up high above the now empty base. It was to be destroyed so that Yagura couldn't use it again. Mei had decided that she didn't want to spread their forces to thin so she had declined the idea of using all of the bases that they attacked.

After he got to around 25 feet above the base, Naruto stopped rising and tapped into the Phoenix Force. He held his hand up and charged a small black ball of energy in his palm. After a moment of charging it he threw it into the center of the camp and waited until it hit the ground before he said, "Dark Hole!"

As soon as he said it the ball expanded into a pitch black hole that if you looked into it, you would see nothing but darkness. Everything in the camp started being sucked down into the hole. Buildings, guard towers, the hospital wing, and dead bodies were all dragged into the hole and as he watched the entire base disappeared. Naruto used his powers to control the Dark Hole and prevent it from taking over and destroying everything. After about five minutes the entire base was gone and Naruto cut off the power directed towards the hole. After doing so he instantly felt drained. 'That still takes a lot out of me. I guess I need to work on it more. That maybe the only positive thing to come out of this war, I'll gain more control over my Phoenix Force powers.' Naruto thought to himself.

The rebels all watched in amazement as Naruto flew up into the air. "How the hell is he doing that?!" One of the men shouted in shock. None of the people gathered had an answer for him as they all watched Naruto create the energy ball and throw it into the base. They went into even more shock when they saw the dark hole that, for lack of a better word, ate the entire base. They were stunned as five minutes later there was nothing left in the camp. Everything was gone.

Naruto landed where the base used to be and quickly moved towards the gathered rebels. "It's done. Let's go." Naruto said as he got to the group. All of them nodded stunned as he acted so nonchalant about having completely obliterated a base that their leader would have trouble destroying. Ao was the first to snap out of his shock, "The kid is right. Let's go back to base." With that the group took the gathered supplies and people that they had gotten out of the base and moved back towards the rebel base.

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself as he sat by himself on top of the rebel base. He stared up at the stars and was thought to himself, he was conflicted to say the least. He had started to doubt to himself after he had killed the random doctor. Normally he would have been unaffected by the killing, but after he had lost control of his telepathy the doctor's last thoughts caused him to question himself. Was he breaking families apart with every person that he killed? How much pain did he cause with every person that he killed?

He took a sip from the sake bottle that he had brought up with him. He had yet to see Guren since he had returned and he felt somewhat happy for that. He didn't want her to see him doubting himself and questioning his beliefs. Sure he had been praised for his abilities and actions during the mission, but he wasn't sure if he even deserved that praise. He had killed a person, not in combat or while defending himself, but in cold blood. He knew that this probably wouldn't have affected him as much as it did if he hadn't heard the man's thoughts as he died.

As he took another sip he heard a voice behind ask, "Yen for your troubles?" The blonde turned around to see Mei standing behind him. He gave her an obviously fake smile and gestured for her to take a seat. She sat down next to him and the two sat in a comfortable silence before Naruto broke it, "I killed a person today." He looked over at Mei to see her staring at him questioningly.

Mei for her part was confused, he seemed to be an experienced shinobi, so why would killing bother him so much. Maybe it was because he was young, it could possibly be that it had been his first kill. Naruto spoke again, "Now that wouldn't normally be a problem but I lost control of my power while I was on the mission. I have killed in self-defense and on missions before."

Well that threw that theory out the window. "What do you mean by missions? You don't have a hitai-ate showing your affiliation towards a village. Also what do you mean by your 'power'?" Mei asked.

A sheepish expression passed over Naruto's face, "Oh I am not affiliated with a village at the moment. The missions were from my mentors. They had me do missions to gain experience. As for my power, I have the ability of telepathy and normally I have a better control over it but during the mission I lost temporary control over it. The missions are what helped me gain my alias of Darth Maelstrom."

Mei's eyes widened in slight shock, "You are Darth Maelstrom? The one who has been wiping out bandit camps all over the Elemental Nations? Naruto nodded his head in response and Mei turned to her own thoughts. When she had first heard about a new person joining to help them out, she had been happy that they were gaining help, but she didn't have much hope that the war would change. But that had changed when she found that he had a large amount of skill. They had managed to seize their first base, gain important supplies and capture a commander, which allowed them to gain knowledge of even more bases. Hearing that he was the mysterious Darth Maelstrom explained a lot. Not only that but he had power in telepathy. She looked at the blonde to see that he was looking at her questioningly and she became somewhat embarrassed at having zoned out, "I'm please sorry continue."

Naruto smiled back, he wasn't sure why but he felt comfortable in her presence, similar to when he was with Kohime, Rachel, Kitty, and Guren, it was if he could trust her. Naruto went back to what he had been saying, "It was right when the mission had started. I had been sneaking out when the door opened and I just stabbed out with a kunai on instinct. It was a doctor and the shock...it caused me to lose control of my telepathy power. I heard the man's last thoughts, he was wondered if he was dying and what would happen to his family."

"Did you look into his eyes?" Mei asked as she suddenly understood. She had learned when she had started her training that the worst thing a person could do was stare into the eyes as they killed a person. It caused many young genin and even some chunin to break down into mental issues and become plagued with nightmares. It was something that had caused many promising young shinobi to quit because they had become mentally unstable. For Naruto, she imagined that it would be even worse. Not only had he looked into the person's eyes as he killed them but he also had heard their last thoughts.

Naruto gave a small nod in response, "Yeah I looked into the man's eyes as he died and watched the light leave them, all while hearing his thoughts about how would his family be and felt his terror that he felt as he died." Naruto turned his head away and wiped a small tear away hoping that it wouldn't be noticeable. Mei though noticed it, but didn't comment on it as Naruto continued, "But it was a doctor that I killed. Not a bandit or an enemy shinobi would be just as willing to kill me. A person that has devoted themselves to healing others, I killed without a second of hesitation."

He turned to look at Mei again, "All shinobi, we are killers. Our purpose in this world is causing more death than our enemy. We follow our orders no matter what they are. To be honest, I have never really liked killing. I was always more mature than I should been when I was younger. I knew that killing was part of the shinobi lifestyle. When I was younger I never really wanted to be a shinobi. I disliked the idea of killing people. I always thought that it simply caused more and more pain in this world. If I had a choice I would never kill..."

"But?" Mei asked as she sensed one coming. She could tell that he was doubting himself and she also knew that it would be best if he got it all out now instead of letting it eat away at him later when it could cost him his life.

"But I know that there are some people in this world that deserve to die. Rapists, child molesters, and people who enjoy murdering others. Those are the type of people that have no place in this world." Naruto told her.

"Why did you become a shinobi if you had disliked the idea of being one?" Mei asked as she realized what Naruto had said about killing made a lot of sense. But it still didn't explain why he was a shinobi.

"Before I had left Konoha, the Sandaime always would tell me stories of my parents being powerful shinobi. It made me want to be like them. I wanted to make them proud of me. And then I started training and found that I enjoyed the feeling of getting stronger, of having the power to defend myself. I also found a family in my mentors." Naruto explained to Mei who gave a slight scowl.

"It sounds like you had been manipulated." Mei replied. If there was something that she hated it was manipulation. It reminded her of Yagura, who would manipulate things to have a powerful pawn under his control. Though she was happy that Naruto had enjoyed training and had found a family with his mentors.

"Yeah whether it was purposeful or not, he had started manipulating me to be a shinobi. Though the training with my mentors was something that I desperately wanted, and I am happy that his manipulation gave me the opportunity to meet them. Beyond that I can't hate him he gave me hope for a better future for myself whether he knew it or not. Whether it was manipulation or not he gave me hope that I can make a name for myself and have people acknowledge me for me." Naruto told her. He took another sip of sake before he said, "Also I wasn't very well liked in my village and it would have been the only option anyway." He blinked after he finished his sentence. Why the hell did he just tell her that? It wasn't like they were traveling together, like Guren, or they were friends. This was only the second time that the two had ever spoken together.

It wasn't like he could blame the sake, the alcohol was unable to affect him. Maybe it was because of her presence. She had a comforting aura, he could admit that and her presence was similar to the main women in his life, Guren, Rachel, Kitty, and Kohime. He looked over at Mei and noticed that she seemed to be very interested in what he had just said. He saw no harm in telling her a little more, "Because of certain events that happened as I was born, events that I couldn't control, I was hated all of my life."

Mei gave a slight frown at what he had said, she couldn't figure out why the people in the village had hated him was that his parents were traitors, but that wouldn't make sense if the Sandaime had praised them. She decided that the only way to get more information was to ask, "They weren't traitors?" She knew the answer but hopefully his answer would clear up her thoughts.

Naruto shook his head in response, "No actually my parents are praised as two of the greatest shinobi that Konoha has ever seen, while one is also considered one of it's greatest heros." This caused Mei to study him closely. There weren't that many heros in Konoha during the time that she assumed Naruto was born. The ones she could think of were either too old or too young to be his parents. She looked at more closely as she studied his features. Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes...who did that remind her of?

Then it came to her. She had seen a picture of a man who looked like an older Naruto in a book about the Third Great Ninja War. The man had been hailed as the one to end the war with a single Jutsu that had become so feared that she doubted that even Yagura would have been foolish enough to challenge it. The image came to her mind and the name clicked, she felt her eyes widened as she realized who one of his parents was.

"I see that you have figured out who one of my parents were. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of my parentage...I'm not ready for that yet." Naruto told her as he saw recognition appear in her eyes.

"I can agree with that." Mei agreed, she could tell that he was trusting her with a rather large secret. She knew that if the knowledge that she had just been told, got to the wrong people, that it would cause trouble for anyone involved. Iwa for sure would probably have something to say about it.

"Thanks." Naruto said simply with a small smile. Inside though he was still confused. Why had he just told her that? He hadn't even told Guren about his parentage yet, but here he was telling a woman he had just met.

Mei smiled back, "Why don't you finish your story?"

"I pretty much told all there is to tell. I killed a person who didn't deserve to die. Sure he may have been an enemy. But he may not have even been an enemy by choice and he was a person who devoted himself to healing and helping others." Naruto told the redhead with a sigh.

"I think I understand what you are saying." Mei said. She truthfully did, while she may not have the same perspective that he did, she could understand his opinions and feeling on the subject. "Still don't you feel better knowing that the people you care about are safe because you are the one fighting? Does it not make you feel better that you know that you can protect those that you care about are protected from seeing the same things that you see?"

Naruto gave a small chuckle, "That is one of the few reasons why I am still a shinobi. To protect those that I care about and achieve an ambition that I have."

Mei gave a smile towards the man that she was quickly becoming happily confused with. The blonde was simply an enigma to her and one that she would enjoy figuring out. Just from the few conversations that she had with him she could tell that he was a good person. His desire to protect those that he cared about just made her want to figure him out more, "So you fight to protect those that you care about then?" Mei asked the blonde. Naruto gave a nod as he went to take a swig of his sake, though he was disappointed when he realized it was gone. "Then I suppose that since you're here does that mean that you care about me?" The redhead asked.

Naruto looked over at Mei, surprised at her question before he saw the pouty expression on her face. He grinned before he looked her over and reached an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him and answered in a husky tone, "Well I suppose that does mean that I care about you? If it means that you can care about me."

A slight blush spread across Mei's face at his tone, but she was able to keep a grin on her face as she looked at him before standing. "I suppose that I could make you a person that I care about," She said as she winked at the blonde, "If you escort me to my room..."

Naruto gave a laugh as and stood up and stuck his arm out for Mei to take, "I can do that...though I hope that none of your men get jealous to see you cuddling up with new guy who just showed up."

Mei gave a small laugh and asked rhetorically, "Well then I guess that they will just have to be jealous then won't they? I hope that you're not intimidated by any of the admirers..."

Naruto gave a scoff at her statement, "There isn't much that intimidates me. Jealous admirers are at the very bottom of that list. No, I'm more worried about them ending in the hospital for attempting to put me in my place."

Mei gave a small giggle at Naruto's statement as the two continued to walk down the through the rebel base, a comfortable silence between the two. Just like Naruto had said, he was on the receiving end of many angry glares from nearly every man that the two passed. They were no doubt wondering how the guy had gotten so close to their leader in the span of a few days. What Naruto was confused by was the women that were brave enough to glare at Mei, Naruto had not been here long enough to know any of these women, even in passing. He wondered if they were upset with her for already being so closed with a man that she had just met.

As if sensing his thoughts Mei said, "It's because they are jealous."

"Wha?" Naruto asked Mei in a somewhat dumb tone as he turned to look at her, his expression matching the tone of his voice.

Mei covered her mouth as she giggled, finding great amusement at his face, "Word of your strength and abilities have already spread around the base. Not only that but you are rather handsome to be honest. Those things combined have made you rather popular already."

"But they don't even know me," Naruto said before he blinked, "Oh crap, I didn't expect to see fangirls in the middle of a war." Naruto had experienced the horror that was fangirls before as it seemed that his work as Darth Maelstrom seemed to attract them for some strange reason. He had been run out of a few towns before, as he tried to escape from fangirls.

His comment caused Mei to bust out laughing, severely startling any person who was near the two. Seeing this Mei calmed down and her laughter turned into small giggles, "Well I wouldn't have expected it either but things are never quite what you expect them to be."

"Well you are right there." Naruto replied as the two continued to in silence once more. After a few moments the two had arrived at the rebel leader's door.

Mei turned around and gave him a charming smile, "Thank you for escorting me to my room good sir."

Naruto grinned at her and then dropped into a very low, exaggerated bow, "Oh no trouble at my highness. It has been a pleasure to find myself in the presence of one whose beauty rivals a goddess."

Mei was unable to contain a blush from the blonde's comment and replied, "Flatterer."

Naruto had a mocked look of shock cross his face, "I am not! I simply say things as I see them." Naruto then took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. He looked up and was pleased to see that Mei's face was red. He gave her one last smile, "I will see you later Mei-chan."

Mei's blush increased at the addition of the suffix that Naruto had added to her name. 'Mei-chan huh? A girl could get used to being called that.' She thought to herself. She looked down the hallway that Naruto had disappeared down. 'You will be a puzzle that I will enjoy cracking Naruto.'

Naruto walked back to the room that both he and Guren had been given. He noticed that it was rather late, or early depending on how one looked at it and he doubted that Guren was still awake. That was somewhat of a shame as he was curious as to how her training was going.

As he opened the door to the room he noticed that he was correct in assuming that the crystal user was asleep. He gave a smile as he saw her laying asleep on the couch and he assumed that the girl had been trying to stay awake to see him when he got back. He got a comforter from the closet and placed it over the sleeping girl. He gave a smile and placed a small kiss on the girl's head before he went to his room.

He quickly changed out of his mission clothes and put on a black wife beater and a pair of black mesh shorts and laid in bed. He closed his eyes and was instantly in his mind, standing in front of the house that his mentors lived in. "Might as well get this over with." Naruto said to himself as he walked over and opened the door. He walked in and went to the living room where he found all of his inhabitants gathered.

Instantly all eyes snapped towards him, a sheepish look came onto his face and he gave a nervous look before saying, "Hey guys. Sooo..what's up?" After asking that the blonde was instantly mobbed by the six powerful beings that lived inside of him.

* * *

Naruto looked at the other people who had been called into the war room confused. He knew most of the people in the room except for two people. Neither person was a frontline person so he had never fought with them. All he knew was that the one of them was head of the intelligence group. The other was in charge of managing supplies. Another thing he knew was that the head of the intelligence was a young man who really didn't like the blonde. Naruto assumed it was because of his closeness to Mei. The man had complained multiple times about having Naruto with them as a member of the war council; he stopped once Mei had threatened to melt his balls off, which Naruto found out she could do literally.

Ao was there, Naruto had gotten quite close to the man with an eyepatch in the four months since he had arrived. This was mainly because Naruto was part of Ao's team on nearly all of the infiltration missions that he had been assigned as well as several raiding missions. There was also Chojuro. He was a shy young man with blue hair, black eyes and shark like teeth. He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he used to carry a sword he called, Hiramekarei. The sword itself was wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also had shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs. Naruto had teamed with him during one of his missions, and the two got along decently. What confused Naruto though was that despite being a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist), he was extremely shy and had little confidence. Though Naruto suspected that the man had a crush on Mei, seeing as the swordsman also seemed to be able to glare at Naruto when Mei was flirting with him or on his arm.

Naruto was unsure as to why they were all gathered. He noticed that Mei had an apprehensive look on her face. They usually meet twice a week, on Mondays and Thursdays, to discuss reports and plans. From what Naruto could tell this was about new intel that they had received and if he was right it was not going to be good for the rebels.

"You are all aware that we have been able to land several hard strikes on the Mizukage's forces," Mei started the meeting. It was true, since Naruto had arrived they had managed to capture multiple strongholds, cut off important trade routes, and were able to isolate enemy forces allowing the rebels to pick them off easily, with minimal casualties to their own forces. After the success on the first mission, they had been able to continue to use the tactic multiple times to consistent success. Naruto would not personally claim credit for the success of the missions but he was glad that his contributions were helping end the bloody war. "But now it seems that Yagura has decided to acknowledge our success by declaring us a threat. We have received intel that he has gathered his forces and is planning to march her and destroy us. What is worse is that Yagura himself intends to lead them." Her statement caused the two that were not involved in the fighting to pale significantly, and start mumbling but a glare from Mei caused them to shut up. "Because of this I am planning to evacuate this base and we need to consider ourselves lucky that we were able to get this information as quickly as we did. Now we can evacuate this base without suffering unnecessary casualties."

Ao grumbled in response, "So I guess that we are running. Back in my day, when we were faced with such an overwhelming engagement we..."

He was quickly cut off by Mei who had an eyebrow twitching and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Ao shut up or I'll kill you."

Ao quickly paled and said, "But I didn't mean..." He quickly shut his mouth when Mei turned to face him. Naruto gave a silent laugh as he watched the two. In his time here, he realized that it was a fairly common occurrence between the two. Mei would develop a very bad attitude when Ao would start talking, usually because the hunter nin would unintentionally make a comment that could be mistaken as talking about marriage. Mei had told Naruto that she was depressed because she was a few years away from being thirty and she had yet to get a husband. In response Naruto had simply laughed and told her that a woman that was as beautiful as her shouldn't worry and that as soon as the war was over she would have men tripping over themselves for her. This had started a battle of flirting between the two that had begun to happen more frequently over time, especially when the two were alone.

In the time that he had been with the rebel, Naruto had grown much closer to the busty redhead. He would not deny that he was starting to fall for her. She was intelligent, powerful, witty, beautiful, and she seemed to get the seem enjoyment from flirting that Naruto had. While Naruto would deny it to his dying breath, having Riku and Madara in his head had influenced him. While he wasn't blatantly a pervert like those two, something he didn't understand seeing as it only ended with the three women in Naruto's mind to beat them, he did find joy in making women blush. Whether it be through teasing or innuendo Naruto enjoyed it. Finding a woman who enjoyed doing the same to men, was welcome as it not only kept things fun but it also helpful.

It was because of her as well as Guren, Rachel, Kitty, and Kohime that he wasn't suffering from nightmares about everything that had happened during the war. Speaking of Guren she had improved greatly from her training. Naruto was confident that the beautiful crystal user would be able to fight and defeat a high chunin. During his time since the first mission Naruto had also trained with Rachel to gain better control over his telepathy, as he didn't want to lose control over it again. He had also spent more time with all four of the girls and had gotten closer to all of them. He had noticed that he had started to fall for all four of the other girls during this time. It was something that made him slightly happy that he was in the CRA as he was falling for all five of the women in his life.

"Mei-chan." Naruto said gaining everyone's attention. To his amusement he also got several glares from the others for calling Mei by, to them, such a disrespectful suffix.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Mei asked, not bothered by the shocked and jealous looks sent their way. Seriously this had been going on for four months when were people going to get used to it and get over it.

"I don't believe that you need to evacuate. In fact, this is where the war could be ended in our favor." Naruto's bold statement caused several stunned looks. While they all knew the blonde was powerful, they also knew that despite reducing Yagura's forces by a large amount they were still outnumbered by at least 3 to 1.

"That's a bold claim to make Naruto," Mei said as she dropped the suffix and spoke in a completely serious tone, "I assume that you have a plan?"

Naruto simply pointed to his head and said, "There are six people who want to play."

Mei's eyes widened, Naruto had told her about the six beings that were sealed inside of him. To say she was stunned was an understatement. The Kyuubi being sealed inside of him explained why he was hated, as she knew that jinchūriki were not treated well in general. She quickly snapped out of it and then she shouted in joy when she learned that the Kyuubi was a female. "You mean that you know how to..." Mei asked.

Naruto nodded, "They want to help end this war. I figured out how to let them."

* * *

Naruto stood on top of a hill and stared out across the plain trying to see if the enemy had arrived. In Mizu no Kuni, visibility was always low, due to the mist. Looking behind him at the bottom of the hill, he noticed the rebels lined up prepared to fight. He also knew that somewhere in the rebel forces was Guren as it was decided that she was at a level ready for combat. He couldn't see her from his position, but he knew she was somewhere. Both Naruto and Mei refused to tell anyone what the plan was, much to the frustration of many of the higher ranked shinobi.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?"

Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes, he had known that she was there for quite awhile recognizing her presence through his telepathy and having gotten used to it in the time that the two had spent together. He let himself relax in her presence as he normally did before he answered, "Yes they agree that this war has gone on for too long, we figured out how to do it not long ago and they too want to help end this war."

Mei gave Naruto a smile, despite the horrors of war that Naruto had seen and experienced, the blonde continued to maintain a strong of morality. He didn't lose himself to war and violence like she had seen others do. She still didn't know when or how it happened but at some point he had made it his personal objective to end the war in Kiri. Maybe he had felt that way from the beginning and she had yet to see it. She wasn't sure but to be honest she didn't really care just the fact that she knew the blonde who had literally changed the war was enough for her. She had discovered something that she didn't think that she would ever find, especially in the war, that being someone that she could be close to.

"Thank you." She said, her voice was so low that Naruto had to strain his ears, even with his enhanced hearing, just to be able to hear what the redhead and said.

Naruto lifted her face up to him, since he had arrived he had went through a growth spurt and now stood at 6'0 feet even. He stood at least six inches taller than her. "You don't need to thank me, I came here in order to help end this. And I am going to stay to see it through."

Mei's smile turned sultry as she moved closer towards the blonde and said, "Such a heroic nature deserves a special reward, don't you think?" She began to draw circles on over his abdomen, allowing Mei to feel the rock hard muscles that the blonde had.

Naruto decided to be more bold than usual as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "I can think of really special reward that you can give me." His voice was a husky growl as he spoke.

Mei held a hand to her face as she blushed, "Well isn't someone particularly bold today."

There moment was ruined when a voice spoke, "Really? Really?We are about to go into the fight of our lives and here you two are flirting?" Both Mei and Naruto turned to see Ao standing behind them with an exasperated look on his face, "Back in my day, before we went to battle we..."

Ao was cut off by both as Mei and Naruto as a their hair covered their eyes, the spoke in perfect, yet creepy, unison, "Ao shut up...or we'll kill you." Ao instantly backed away slightly in fear. Terumi-sama was scary enough as it was, but having Naruto as well...let's just say that he feared for his life. "I just came to tell you that the enemy was spotted approximately ten minutes from our location. Now I'm just going to leave." After finishing informing the two of the news, Ao quickly rushed to his position, as to get away from the two people who scared him more than almost anything else.

Mei nodded her head in response, though Ao didn't know that. She turned back to Naruto and asked, "Are you ready?" It was a simple question, but it was one that affected the whole outcome of not only this battle, but the war itself. With Yagura being here then then they would need all the help that they could get.

Naruto simply nodded his head in response, "Yeah I'm ready and so are they." Mei nodded her head at his answer before she looked away for the second. After a moment's pause she nodded her head as if she had decided something before she looked back at Naruto. She stood on her toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, leaving a light imprint of her lipstick there. Naruto's eyes widened as he hadn't expected that and he found himself turning red, much to his inhabitants' amusement.

"That was a kiss for good luck and to make sure you survive." Mei told him, flashing the blonde a beautiful smile. Naruto gave a grin before he asked, "If I come back alive can I get another?"

Mei gave the blonde a sultry grin before responding, "If you make it back, then maybe I'll give you something better..." She gave a wink before she walked to where she would be fighting.

Naruto turned back to face the empty plains with a grin. Even knowing that he would have to kill today, didn't affect his mood for two reasons. One was that he knew that he had a reason to kill, to protect all those that he cared about. The other reason was because now he could truly test his strength against the world. He knew he was powerful from being able to defeat his mentors in spars, but his goal was to become the strongest shinobi in the world and he would be able to measure himself against a Kage today. With that in mind he channeled chakra to his eyes, not only activating his Sharingan, but also so that he could see when the enemy forces arrived.

Seeing nothing, he started the long chain of hand seals necessary for the technique that he was about to use. It had taken nine long years but he had finally learned how to release his inhabitants from his seal for a short period of time. The technique involved him pulling their energy from his body and giving it shape. It didn't release them from the seal, more like it used the seal as a leash to keep them with him, yet give them some freedom.

Five minutes after starting, he slammed his hand into his stomach where the seal was and twisted saying, **"Fūinjutsu: Kyūkyoku no Fūin Hanatsu (Sealing Technique: Ultimate Seal Release)!"** Then there was a bright flash of light that startled all of the rebels that watched, while causing both Guren and Mei to worry as neither knew what to expect from Naruto's jutsu. After the light faded all of the gathered rebels were shocked to see six people standing on the hill next to Naruto, three men and three women. The three women caused all of the men to blush slightly at their appearance.

On the hill, Naruto's six mentors were all slightly shocked that it had worked. They hadn't really gotten their hopes up, so they were pleasantly surprised. The three girls all glomped Naruto for getting them out, much to the chagrin of Mei and Guren, Madara and Riku both simply smirked and Revan just stood there, as his mask prevented anyone from knowing what he was feeling. "Thank you sooo much Naruto-kun! It has been too long since I have been able to stand on real ground!" Kitty said with a bright smile, a sentiment that all six of his mentors had.

"Don't thank me, I have been trying to get you all out forever." Naruto told them which caused them all to nod in reply. The three girls seemed to all share a thought as they all smirked deviously at the same time. All three walked up to Naruto and placed a kiss on his cheeks, causing Naruto to blush, the male rebels to glare at him, the female rebels to glare at the women, and Mei and Guren to fume silently to themselves. "Now we can do that it real life." Rachel and Kohime whispered in his ear, with Kitty nodding her head in agreement as she rubbed his whisker marks, causing the blonde to subconsciously purr, much to his embarrassment and the girls' amusement.

"I hate to spoil the party, but it seems like the enemy has arrived." Riku said as he pointed. Naruto and the three girls all looked out across the soon-to-be battlefield and saw thousands of men lined up ready to attack the rebels. "What's the plan gaki?" Madara asked, not talking his eyes off the enemy.

"Well just go wild. But make sure not to hit any of our troops. When Yagura appears I will tell you all mentally and you all will return to me if I need you to so that I can have an extra boost if it's needed. Which I doubt that it will be." Naruto told the six, his expression turning into an slightly arrogant smirk at the end.

"Careful Naruto, you don't want to become arrogant or you'll end up like Madara over here." Kitty told the blonde getting nods from everyone except Madara, who simply grunted and turned away from them.

Naruto nodded his head in response before pulling out his lightsabers and exclaiming, "LET'S GET WILD!" And with that the blonde charge off towards the approaching army. His mentors all looked at each other before nodding and pulling out their weapons as they too charged towards the enemy. Revan had his purple lightsaber out and was a flurry of death and violence as he killed, or injured to the point of no longer fighting, anyone who got in his range. Even if a person was outside of his range they weren't safe as Revan would use the force to either pull them towards him, shoot lightning at him, or throw them into their comrades. Soon many understood that they had no chance against the masked man and tried to flee only to be knocked into unconsciousness by Revan.

Riku pulled out a strange looking sword. It was shaped like a normal sword for the blade, except that there was a small grey wing near the tip and it had spikes it near the hilt. The hilt was black and red like the blade, but was inside of a circle. Half of the circle was made from what looked like a white wing while the other half was made of a grey wing. Coming from the hilt was a short chain that had a red and black heart on in. Riku quickly jumped into combat and started to utterly decimate his portion of the army. He shoot darkness energy at anyone he couldn't hit with his sword. If an attack came close, he would simply make a barrier of darkness to block it, before he continued his assault. He took out mass amounts of enemies, with the waves of darkness that he would fire from his sword. None were safe as he would simply travel through the dark portal he made to continue his attack.

Kitty pulled out two normal katanas, making the Mizukage's forces sigh in relief at having one of their enemies use a normal weapon. Thinking that she was weak that all charged at her only to find that the girl was very well versed in using the swords. Not only that, but any attack that they did send at her, didn't affect her in the least. This caused much fear and confusion amongst the Kiri shinobi as they all thought that they had hit the brunette haired girl multiple times, only to see zero injuries. For her part Kitty smirked to herself as she knew that her opponents often got confused, frustrated, and afraid as she simply phased through their attacks. She realized that she had a slight sadistic side as she enjoyed the fear on their face when she emerged from their attack without a single scratch, it was rather fun. She blamed that on all the time that she spent in Naruto's mind.

Madara needed no weapon as he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. None of Yagura's forces knew what it was, but they all recognized it as a bloodline and charged, hoping that they would be able to end him quickly. Those foolish shinobi, Madara showed his mastery of the Sharingan as he simply dodged any attack that got close to him. At the same time he was relentless in sending Katon jutsu after Katon jutsu at his opponents. He was also using Amaterasu and slaughtering his enemies with the black flames. There was no mercy shown by Madara as he relentlessly attacked the Kiri shinobi. Soon all that remained of his enemies were ashes. "Hn. That was easy." Madara said to himself with an arrogant smirk, before he moved towards Kitty to help her.

Rachel used her telekinesis to create a psionic sword to use against her opponents. Not only that but she used her telepathy to turn her opponents against each other and simply watched as they killed and fought each other for her. Any that survived she would cut down. She also flew above them causing distractions, allowing her mind-controlled men to strike. It was rather easy but hey, if it works keep on using it. Soon all that were left of her opponents were her men and she quickly commanded them to tie up of the men that were only unconscious before tying themselves up. After doing that she flew off towards the others to see if any of them needed help.

Kohime, like Rachel and Madara, didn't pull out a weapon. Instead she used only six tails of her chakra to fight. Six red tails appeared around her waving wildly, while fox bones appeared around her body. To the Mizukage's army it made an intimidating sight and one that they were not looking forward to facing. Unfortunately for them, no one cared if they wanted to fight or not and they were like lambs at a slaughter as Kohime pounced. Her claws struck any in her range, she threw balls of Yokai at any she couldn't reach and her tails were in constant motion, attacking anything that they could. Almost any that were in the vicinity died and those that weren't either had a serious injury and couldn't fight or were going to die from chakra poisoning anyway.

Naruto was the first to get to his opponents, much to their despair. His lightsabers were a whirlwind of sound and light as he slashed, stabbed, and flipped over his enemies. To the rebels that were watching in shock, it looked like a beautiful dance, albeit a deadly one. He was also using his telepathy in a similar way to Rachel as he made his opponents incapacitate each other as well as themselves. He killed very few of his opponents, instead giving them battle ending injuries to take them out of the fighting.

Within mere moments since Naruto and his six mentors had entered the fight, the entire force of the Mizukage laid dead or unconscious. However there was one man that had yet to join that battle. He was the man that Naruto was hoping to fight. To be able to test himself against. Because standing across from the lightly breathing Naruto was the man in the Bijuu shroud, the Yondaime Mizukage and the jinchūriki of the Sanbi, Yagura.

Yagura was childlike in his appearance despite being an adult. He had a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and had a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. "So I assume that you are the Darth Maelstrom that has been causing so much trouble for me lately. Do you know how much paperwork you created?" Yagura said to Naruto.

"Well I would like to cause as much trouble as possible for a person who enjoys killing others, that is before I kill that person." Naruto responded with a harsh glare.

Yagura seemed surprised at what Naruto had said, "Enjoy killing others? I don't feel any joy in causing death, but these were necessary for the Greater Good. They needed to die in order to help preserve the purity of Kiri."

Naruto raised an eyebrow while getting into his fighting stance, lightsabers having been stored away for now, "Considering that some believe that Kekkei Genkai came from the Bijuu that I don't think that you are really allowed to talk about purity or the Greater Good."

"Silence!" Yagura commanded, Naruto's comment seemed to have touched a nerve with the pink-eyed man, "I am going to enjoy ending this pitiful rebellion permanently and you along with them."

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes from view as he responded in a dark tone, "You will try."

And with that the two disappeared in a blur, with a crash resounding throughout the battlefield as they collided.

* * *

Guren watched with shocked eyes as the battle was over before it even got started. In meme moments the enemy that they had all been terrified to face was nothing but corpses and unconscious bodies. She knew that Naruto was very powerful. She knew that the beings inside of him were powerful. But never in her wildest dreams did she believe that they were this powerful. Strong enough to take out an entire army in the span of ten minutes. It was simply unbelievable.

Then she felt worry spread throughout her body as she saw the Mizukage appear on the battlefield. She had known that the man was going to be there, but knowing something and seeing it were two totally different things. She was worried as she watched Naruto stand across from the man as if he wasn't about to face off with a Kage, one that held a Bijuu as well. She looked to see if his mentors were worried or if they were going to help me. To her shock she saw that they were simply sitting on top of the hill that they first appeared on and seemed to be watching the battle.

She decided to see why they were not down there helping the blonde and quickly moved towards them. No one noticed her leave her position as they were all too shocked at the power that the blonde and his six mentors had shown. They were also worried that it was too good to be true as Yagura appeared. They felt like their Cinderella story had come to an end and now they were going to be crushed. She got to the top of the hill and sweatdropped when she saw that the silver haired one, Riku if she remembered correctly, had a bucket of popcorn and was eating as he watched Yagura and Naruto talk.

"Um excuse me?" She spoke, causing all six to turn and face her, "Why aren't you all down there helping Naruto-kun? Aren't you worried that he is fighting Yagura?" She asked. All six simply stared at her before looking at each other, then back at her before all of them started laughing, except the masked one, Revan, he chuckled. "Why are you all laughing?" Guren asked confused and slightly angry. She didn't think her questions were funny. They were important damn it!

It was the Revan who answered her, "We find it funny that Naruto might lose to him. We have trained Naruto for nine years and he can defeat each of us. There is no way a fool like Yagura will defeat him." Guren calmed down, happy to know that they weren't laughing at her. Though she was happy that they were that confident in Naruto's ability she decided to trust them. "Well then can I watch up here with you guys?" She asked.

This time it was Kohime that answered, "Sure why not. It's not like there is anything better to do. We pretty much wiped out everyone and the leader woman is sending people to retrieve the unconscious ones. Have some popcorn." She finished her statement by pulling a bucket of popcorn out of nowhere and handing it to the crystal user. Guren noticed now that all six of them had popcorn and she shrugged before sitting down next to Kohime and watching as the fight began.

* * *

Mei felt her eyes widen as she watched in amazement. Naruto with the help of the six beings that resided inside of him, had managed to to single handedly destroy the opposing army. Now she watched worried as Naruto and Yagura stood face to had all know that he would be coming, but seeing him standing there, with his Bijuu cloak active and watching nonchalantly as his forces were depleted was downright scary.

She remembered the last time that she had seen Yagura. It had been near the end of one of the raids she had participated in before Naruto had arrived. They had just been about to leave and head back to base when he appeared. It was so quick that most couldn't comprehend what happened. Nearly all of the rebels with her had been killed; then they noticed him standing there with a smirk as he watched the horror spread across their faces. She had fought with him in order to allow the others to leave. She had fought with all her strength,but she knew that he wasn't taking it very seriously, he never used his Bijuu's power.

After twenty minutes of fighting, Mei knew that she had needed to get out of there quickly so she somehow cut him from his eye, all the way down his face before using her Futton (Boil Release) jutsu to flee. She was the cause of the scar that he had on his face and she knew that ever since that day, the man had hated her with a passion. The only reason the rebels hadn't been considered a threat after that day was because they were small in number and because they were hard to find.

Now though she was worried. Naruto was strong but he was fighting a Kage level ninja who had complete control over his Bijuu. And what was worse was that his mentors were just sitting on the hill watching along with Guren. Wait, what? "Ao I want you to get your men to go collect any unconscious bodies you can find. Take them all prisoner, we can figure out the criminals later." She told the hunter nin.

Ao bowed, "Hai Terumi-sama. If I may ask what will you be doing?"

"Getting answers." Mei replied as she moved towards the hill, ready to unleash fury on the six who weren't helping Naruto against the Mizukage. As she got to the top she noticed that they seemed to all be utterly relaxed as they all had popcorn, where they got it was a mystery. She also wondered how Revan ate with his mask on, but that was unimportant at the moment. Before she could even say a word, the one she remembered as Rachel spoke without even turning around, "Before you even say anything, no we are not worried about Naruto fighting Yagura. He can beat all of us. Yes,you can sit and watch with us. Have some popcorn."

Mei blinked at Rachel's words, before she shrugged, if they were confident in Naruto fighting Yagura then she would be too. And while she was going to have a long talk with all four of the other girls later about Naruto, for now she would just watch the fight while eating popcorn. It was really good popcorn too, she noted to herself as she ate a couple pieces.

* * *

Naruto had a large grin on his face as he was knocked back by Yagura. He skidded to a stop and looked at Yagura with his Mangekyo Sharingan activated. This is what he wanted; to fight the strongest shinobi in the world and prove himself. He was going to force the world to acknowledge him for his strength. Across from him Yagura glared into the blonde's red and black eyes with hatred clearly visible. Not only had this boy been an irritant in his side for too long now, but the blasted child had a bloodline as well. Oh he was going to enjoy killing him.

The two charged at each other once more, trading blows as neither could get the advantage on the other. Naruto was the first to break the stalemate as he jumped back away and went through several hand signs at lightning speed, **"Raiton: Gian! (Lightning Release: False Darkness!)"**

A large blast of lightning shot from Naruto's mouth and traveled at a high speed toward Yagura, who didn't have time to react. The blast slammed into Yagura and dust clouded the battleground. Naruto waited for the dust to clear as he knew that with the Bijuu cloak, the attack would barely scratch his current opponent, and that was if he got lucky. As the dust cleared, Naruto saw that, true to his prediction, Yagura didn't have a mark on him. Sometime he really hated being right.

Yagura charge straight at the blonde again, going at speeds faster than most people could blink, and threw a punch that had enough power to crush a boulder. Luckily for Naruto, due to not only his own training and his Sharingan he was able to dodge the punch and land a devastating kick to the grey haired man's chest, causing his fellow jinchurikki to fly backwards. Before Yagura could even hit the ground Naruto appeared above him, using his telekinesis to fly, and condensed a ball of Raiton chakra in his hand before shoving it through Yagura's bijuu cloak, with a shout of, **"Raikyu! (Lightning Ball!)"**

Yagura slammed into the ground with a scream of pain as the ball had penetrated his body. Though he pulled himself to his feet and snarled at Naruto who watched, irritated as the injury that he had just inflicted on the man healed itself. _'Well shit...This is going to be fun.'_

The three tails that waved behind Yagura suddenly came to the front of his body and as the man opened his mouth, large amounts of chakra started to form. Naruto was curious as to what the man was doing for a moment. Well he was until Yagura swallowed the chakra, he knew what was coming now, it was something that Kohime enjoyed doing when they sparred for some sick reason. **"Bijudama! (Tailed Beast Ball!)"** Yagura called out as he fired the attack at the blonde.

"Oh you motherf-" Naruto was cut off as the powerful attack crashed into where he was standing causing a large cloud of dust to gather. All of the rebels watching gasped in shock as they watched the fight, their hero had seemingly died. Up on the hill both Guren and Mei were terrified as they believed Naruto was dead, while his six mentors simply watched with emotionless faces.

"Now that the pest is out of the way, it's time to deal with the rest of the insects." Yagura announced as he turned to face the rebel forces.

His moment of triumph was cut short as everyone heard a voice, "Where the hell you going? We aren't finished here yet." Yagura turned around shocked, as was everyone else, as they saw a large, dark spherical. The sphere faded away to reveal Naruto standing there, unharmed, "I must admit that was somewhat surprising, but you need to do better than that to beat me."

"**I'm** begi**nni**ng to ha**te y**ou!" Yagura exclaimed to Naruto, his voice wavering between demonic and normal. Naruto simply sent him a cocky smirk in response, causing the Mizukage to growl before charging at Naruto once more.

"You just don't learn do you?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he moved to dodge but this time Yagura expected it and grabbed Naruto with his tails and then proceeded to use them to hold the blonde in place as he delivered heavy blow after heavy blow. After around twenty shots to Naruto's head and body, Yagura used his tails to throw the blonde away. Naruto grunted as he picked struggled to pick himself up.

_'Kohime did leave any of your chakra in my body?'_ Naruto asked his foxy friend mentally.

_'Yes Naruto-kun, there is about three tails worth in there._' Kohime replied to the blonde. Naruto mentally thanked her before tapping into one tail of the fox chakra. He instantly felt the pain from Yagura's blows fade away, though he knew that the injuries were still there, and he stood and sent the grey haired Mizukage a smirk. Yagura just growled in response. Naruto charged at the pink-eyed man and the two resumed their battle once more.

Naruto ducked under a tail swipe and grabbed the other two tails as they swung at him. He swung the Mizukage by his tails and slammed him into the ground. He jumped high into the air and charged up another Raikyu in one hand and ball of darkness energy in the other and slammed them into the man with a shout of, **"Kuro Raikyu! (Dark Lightning Ball!)"**

Yagura screamed in pain as the techniques engulfed him. There was an explosion and Yagura was driven further into the ground. Naruto jumped away from the newly formed crater, hoping that his attack had somehow ended the fight. Though inside he knew that it would take more than that to end the jinchurikki Mizukage. And sure enough he was once again proven right, as the man groggily stood up with his new wounds healing.

"Damn it! Stay Down!" Naruto screamed at the man as he charged once again. Yagura swung a tail at Naruto, attempting to hit him but this time Naruto phased through the attack and landed a solid punch to Yagura's head. Then he pointed his hand at the man and shot Force Lightning from fingertips at the man. Yagura screamed in pain as the lightning burned his internal organs.

Naruto then ignited his lightsabers and jumped at the Yondaime Mizukage and slashed and stabbed at the man in a flurry of light and sound. Yagura tried to block the strikes with his tails, yet Naruto's strikes were still to quick for him. Yagura gave shouts of pain as more and more strikes connected with his body. Naruto cut the achilles tendons in both of the man's legs causing him to collapse to the ground.

"It's time to end this!" Naruto shouted as he channeled darkness into one hand and the flames of Amaterasu in the other. "Good Bye Yagura! **Amaterasu Boru! (Amaterasu Ball!) Kuro Boru (Dark Ball!)"** And with that Naruto slammed both of his attacks into Yagura's chest. It worked exactly as he hoped. Amaterasu burned through his body and the darkness was consuming him. In moments the Yondaime Mizukage was nothing but ashes and Naruto extinguished the flames.

He collapsed to one knee as the adrenaline left him. He could faintly hear the rebels cheering and celebrating his injuries. That was a much harder fight than he had anticipated. He looked down at himself to judge his injuries. He knew that his eyes were bleeding from using Amaterasu, he felt like he had a couple of ribs broken, he was nearly out of chakra, and his clothes were torn to shreds.

He sensed a presence and turned his head to see his mentors as well as Mei and Guren standing behind him. They all had big smiles on their faces as they looked at him, though he could see worry in the girls' eyes as they looked at him."Hey I think we won." Naruto said to them weakly. This caused them all to give a laugh. Naruto turned to Mei and said, "I hope that I can collect on that reward later. Cause I'm gonna take a nap now." With that Naruto fell unconsciousness. All eight of the gathered people look at Naruto in admiration, he had just saved this country and killed the tyrant who had caused so much pain.

"This kid is going to become a legend." Madara spoke aloud. They all nodded in agreement with what the Uchiha said. If this was how strong Naruto was now, imagine how much stronger that he could become. He had just defeated a Kage at the age of 14 and he was still getting stronger. He would probably become the strongest shinobi in the world and hopefully they would be there to see it.

* * *

**Honestly that was the longest thing that I have ever typed. I wanted to do the war and get it out of the way, now. As for Amaterasu Ball, I'm not sure if it's possible but I decided to do it anyway. It sounds badass so that is what it is. Now then Naruto has beaten Yagura and helped save Kiri. YAY! As for the winner of the summoning contract poll well that will come up next chapter. Now some people wondered about having girls from other things in the harem. I will say that if I can figure out a viable way to get them in then I will be able to put them in. Hope you all liked it!**

**Harem:**

**1. Kohime**

**2. Rachel**

**3. Kitty**

**4. Guren **

**5. Mei**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**


End file.
